Odyssey: The Dragon and The Pirate
by Hek'UnnSkipper
Summary: After the battle against Alvareze empire, Acnologia shows up and Fairy Tail is wiped out with a majority of humans after Natsu and Acnologia's fight ends in a draw, fifty thousand years of slumber Natsu awakes and joins up with a group of Pirates with their leader intending to be the King. Summary inside. Badass Lucy, no NaLu pairing, NatsuxHarem.
1. Chapter 1

**Odyssey: The Dragon and The Pirate**

 **Two similar people, met by chance, both entitled to be Kings, one from the present, the other a relic of the past who was asleep for over a better of fifty thousand years. The journey will most certainly turn into one absurd odyssey, be it for both, the one who intend to become the Pirate King and the one who intend to slay the Dragon King.**

 **I decided to add over thirty five Fairy Tail characters that were a mix of villains and heroes. And to all the LUCY FANS who are reading this, I intend to make her a badass in this story of mine, and I promise you, when she shows up, you would literally have your eyes pop out in surprise. Although I won't pair her with Natsu, she's going to be epic!**

 **Chapter 1: It's Time to Wake Up**

" **Natsu Dragneel! I recognize you as my enemy!"** The self proclaimed King of the Dragon's roared out as he butted heads with a Dragon of the same size. The other dragon had a striking resemblance to a young Igneel, his Wings were whole and the only scar he had was on his abdomen, but what differentiated him the most from the late King was the tribal tattoos all over his body.

" **I don't give a shit you son of a bitch! You killed my family!"** The red Dragon began to push the black dragon as flames sprouted all around him. **"My friends sacrificed their lives so that Earthland will have a future! And I intend to make sure that you won't be there!"** A massive torrent of fire mixed with lightning slammed on the Apocalyptic Dragon's face, sending it to the ground below.

" **You don't know anything you pathetic brat!"** Acnologia roared as slammed his fist into Natsu's abdomen. **"But you got a lot of spunk I tell you, cheeky little bastard!"** He roared in laughter as he brought down another fist, sending the Fire Dragon deeper into the sky before clamping his fangs on to the younger dragon's neck and throwing him down on to what was once Corcus.

The proud Capital city was in shambles as the two waves of Alvareze soldiers destroyed and looted the place and then the Draconic fight that seemed to be endless. There were no people where Natsu's humongous body landed, either they were dead or have fled, but the latter seemed to be more accurate since this was the Domus Flau arena.

Everything was small there in his current form as he was more than 3/4th the size of the entire structure. 'So this is it...' Natsu's eyes showed defeat, his body ached from the uncontrollable power that was bestowed by the life force of his fellow Dragon Slayers and from the heavy damage he got before and after fighting Acnologia.

"Natsu!" The roar of a woman he loved dearly who thought to be dead was caught by his Dragon ears. Her call was fierce, which made the black dragon curious enough to go back to Magnolia.

" **Erza..."** Realization dawned on his being as he realized Acnologia's objective. **"NO! ERZA!"** He roared as he mustered all his strength and flew out of the fallen city. This was not the time to lie there and accept death, his friend was there, his comrade, someone he promised to protect, and has been failing a lot.

"I know you are not dead! I know you can hear me!" Her voice didn't have an ounce of pain or fear while he tried his maximum to keep up with the other Dragon who was already circling over the city of Magnolia where his precious comrade was.

" **I CAN ERZA! NOW RUN AWAY!"** He roared into the air but the many miles that separated them didn't let his voice reach his ear and with the right wing broken, his balance was horrible, making him flank to the right uncontrollably.

Titania stood leaning on a ruined building, her Black Wing armour barely holding up and her body gravely injured. "I can feel you are losing heart Natsu!" Her eyes opened and they were full of fierceness as she spoke to him, ignoring her death worthy injuries. "Remember Natsu! A real Fairy Tail mage never loses heart! Think about the sacrifices your guild and friends made! Think about Wendy Gajeel Sting Rouge Erik and Laxus who gave up their life to you! Don't let their deaths go in vain because in the end you are supposed to come back to us!" She roared out as tears finally poured out but her gaze didn't waver from the Black Dragon which was looking down in amusement.

" **ERZA! RUN AWAY DAMMIT!"** Fire began to encase his body as his speed began to increase.

"Do not worry about me Natsu, I know you have asked me to live and never put my life in danger, but I will not let myself be shaken by the likes of this foul creature that took away our Master and friends! I will hold my ground here!" He knew there was no changing Erza's resolve, and all he could hope to do was reach there and save her.

But then his eyes widened. "Natsu..." Her voice was soft as she saw Acnologia's mouth gathering blue energy. "I believe in you..." A small smile grazed her busted lips. "I have, ever since you became my friend..." She slowly raised her right arm. "No matter...where you are...Fairy Tail will always watch over you!" she yelled into the sky. This was not a last stand; this was her belief in him.

" **NOOOOO!"** Natsu roared as he saw the Black Dragon unleash its attack on to Magnolia. Finally allowing his broken wing to taking him to the forest ground, he fell down numbly; his humongous red scaled body tore through the green forest as it cleared into a large dirt path.

As he laid there on the burnt dirt, his eyes saw through the trees that laid in front of him, the blinding light that he saw when they were attacked in Tenroujima, leak through the gaps of the destroyed forest.

' **Why...even with all this power...I still couldn't protect a single one of my comrades...why did you all place your trust in me...'** Under the smoky night, the son of Igneel wept silently, no tears fell from his eyes, being a dragon denied him from those small reliefs.

"This is not the Natsu I knew and believed in..." His eyes widened in surprise as he looked left and right, but there was no one. "That Natsu who I believed in would overcome anything that was thrown at him and would let no one stop him." He knew that voice. "Where is that legendary anger that always made you want to win? To protect the people you love?" In his sub conscious state of mind, he sat kneeled in front of his old Fairy Tail Guild, Magnolia unscathed and him in human form.

"Was that all a dream?" He asked himself as he looked left and right, but stopped when he caught sight of his guild doors open itself and his family standing there with smiles. "Guys...?" A smile began to form in his face but stopped when he saw them all raise their hand with their index finger and thumb extended.

"Natsu! Beat him up!" Happy cheered from the centre.

"Gihihihi You better not die Salamander!" Gajeel gave a smirk as he stared into his eyes. "Don't let a piece of shit like him to be what is left of our fathers and mothers."

"Ash for brains, you better not loose!" Gray gave a smirk as he pointed at the dragon slayer with his left arm. His face got confused as he saw the door being closed by Mirajane and Lisanna who both had smiles on their faces.

"Hey what-" He couldn't finish as he saw Erza stand right in the center of the closing door with a small frown. "Erza?" He spoke cautiously.

A small smile came over her face as the door began to close in front of her. 'Come find me ok?'

The Red Dragon's eyes snapped open as he got up and whipped his head left and right **. "No...No no no!"** Realization came over him that was their good bye to him.

Crouching down he shouted in despair, but with the display of anguish came with power of his anger as fire began to erupt around him, and his cry of pain turned to a roar of anger. **"NOOORARRRGHHHH!"**

Acnologia turned to see the approaching Fire Dragon who had flames seeping out of his mouth and body. **"The Flames of Emotions? Let us see..."** He charged his own power to counter the incoming attack. But unlike his previous roars this one was gathering pitch black energy that seemed to absorb the very darkness and deaths from the surrounding, the power made the air heavy with the scent of death.

Natsu's own fire began to take the form of a red spherical energy that was beginning to accumulate in his open mouth as he rushed at the Black Dragon of Apocalypse.

" **ROAR!"**

" **ROAR!"** The two titanic attacks clashed. No sound came but the whole world soon became encased in white with the two Dragon's in the epicentre.

.

.

.

"Do you want to be my comrade?" A cheerful dumb voice like his own resounded faintly into his ear.

"Shut up you idiot! Don't ask inanimate objects to join our crew!" A stern feminine voice scolded the earlier voice and the sound of a slap was heard in the faintest.

"Inamino what? Anyway, that's a person right?" The first male voice confusedly asked.

"My sweet Nami is right Luffy, and it's a person inside glass." Another male presence was heard, this one supporting the female.

"Zoro! Back me up a little!" The first male called out for someone.

 _*Yawn*_ "Ah he's probably dead." The third male made his presence known with a bored tone.

"Don't look at me Luffy! I ain't sharing my place in the Merry with that thing." Another male spoke, this one also against the first one.

"I wasn't looking at you Usopp." The first one's voice carried confusion and annoyance.

"Hey! I was stating my opinion!" The fourth male protested from being insulted.

"But this piece does look like it's at least a few hundred years old." Another female voice came, this one being interested.

"Ha I knew Vivi would support me!" The first male was appreciating.

"So this will fetch us money?" The stern female's voice changed drastically.

'What the heck is going on! Will everyone shut up!' This was beginning to annoy him. All he could see was darkness, probably due to his eyes being closed and he felt something constraining his body from free movement. Was he captured? But how was he captured? Why was he hearing these small murmurs and the vibrations that came on him?

 _ **CRACK!**_

All sounds from the outside stopped at this particular sound caused by him curling his fist. "Oh no the glass! You idiots!"

The sounds of cracks forming around him resonated in his ear before a loud shatter overcame it and his body falling limp on to the rough point ground littered with sharp shards of the giant thick glass prison he was encased in.

"Mhmmmm..." He let out a long groan of pain when his head gave a giant ache followed by the bright light that penetrated through the closed eyelids of his.

"Well I gotta admit Brogy, this day has been quite interesting gegyagyagyagya!" A giant voice boomed in laughter.

"These tiny pirates sure are weird, first the wax guy who tried to make me a candle and your rum exploding gabababababa!" Another equally large laughter followed with a new voice.

"I got him!" He heard a cheerful boyish voice as he felt too snake like rubber material left him up and wrap around him. "Wow this guy seriously is heavy!"

"Borgy give the boy a hand." The first giant spoke.

"Nah I got him, he ain't that heavy, he's 'just' heavy." The first male rejected the offer of the huge voice.

"Gabababababa! Of course!" Once again the booming voice of the giant was heard, accompanied by laughter.

 _ **An hour or so passed.**_

"Look he's waking up!" The same childish voice of the first person he heard from resounded again.

"Damn..." The waking man stirred, letting out an exhausted moan. Sharp obsidian eyes slowly opened to the sight of six human heads and a duck, all staring down at him with two gigantic heads looming over all of them. "Gah!" He jumped up, startled.

"Eeeeh!" A girl with blue long hair stumbled back, startled. The second girl.

"What the?!" Another girl, this one had short orange hair, she too jumped back in shock. The stern first girl.

"Nami! Vivi! I'll protect you!" A man with blonde hair covering his left eye with his right eye showing a swirly eyebrow jumped towards the two women, strangely reminding him of Loke. The second male.

"QUACK!" A duck with a cap?

"Great..." A man with moss coloured hair, with three earrings on the left ear and three swords on his hip with his hand falling lazily on one of them, other than that he didn't move an inch. The third guy.

"Crap!" A man with a nose like he has never seen before, no wait, hold that thought, the guy from the Oracion Seis who was very fast, yea, that guy could be compared here.

"Gabababababab!" Although not as big as his Master's ultimate Titan form, this guy was seriously big,

"Gegyagyagyagya!" So was this guy.

All of them, except the two giants and the green haired and the straw-hat jumped back in surprise. "Huh...who the heck are you guys?" The newly awakened pink head asked confusedly.

"I am Luffy! Nice to meetcha! I'm the guy who's gonna become the Pirate King! And this here is my crew! Well...except these two, they didn't want to join...I wonder why..." The Straw-hat boy pondered all of a sudden while the two warriors of Elbaf laughed humorously.

"Ok...that's pretty...good idea...by the way where am I?" The pink head questioned in confusion as he looked around the clearing, only to see tall trees and even taller creatures with log necks.

His question was answered joyfully. "Little Garden! By the way I am Dory and that over there is my pal Borgy, we are warriors of Elbaf! Gegyagyagyagya!" The slimmer giant bellowed. The island was indeed a garden, with a giant active volcano in the centre and with plants and animals that were supposed to be dead a thousand years ago, this small island that was lost in time was infact a garden of rare species.

"Who are you?" The orange haired girl stepped forward with the question that was inevitable, albeit a bit cautiously. Looking at the girl for a moment he observed her. Wearing a brownish yellow short skirt with a white long sleeved t shirt with purple arms, she was an average heighted girl. He looked into her brown eyes for a few seconds before turning away, completely ignoring her.

He blinked away a few seconds to comprehend his environment before the question got registered into his brain. "Oh uh I am Natsu Dragneel! And I am-" He couldn't finish because he was rudely cut off by his own stomach.

 _ **GROWL**_

"Wow..." The orange haired girl spoke with lesser amazement than he expected, so did the rest. The sword guy merely raised his eye and the long nose one just sighed in tiredness.

This was new for the Fairy Tail Wizard. "Uh...my stomach just growled like a beast, you are not surprised?" The Dragon Slayer blinked at the Pirate crew.

"Nah, we are used to it." The orange girl waved off. "Oh I am Nami by the way; I am the navigator of the crew." She placed her arms on her hip as she assessed the pink haired man carefully.

 _ **GROWL**_

Natsu spun his head to the similar noise which he produced earlier and couldn't help but grin when it dawned on him about what Nami meant. The fellow named Luffy returned an equally wide grin or maybe wider because of his powers.

 _ **Eight T-Rexs with four other huge ass dinosaurs and two hours later...**_

This was a sight the giants would never forget as their once noble battlefield was littered with bones and skins of the dead animals. But they couldn't be any happier.

" _Natsu! I never thought I would be pushed against like this! You are freaking awesome!"_ Luffy spoke with his mouth grinding down an enormous piece of meat and his body as big as Droy's after their seven year sleep.

" _You too Luffy! I've never seen anyone but a Dragon Slayer eat like this! You sure you ain't one?"_ Natsu also had a huge cooked meat piece in his mouth as they continued to chat like old friends, but unlike the Straw-hat captain, his belly didn't budge, neither did his body.

But unknown to them, their little audience was in mass confusion as to what these two were talking as the only thing they heard was muffled grunts and shouts that was a mixture of barks roars mosquito buzzing chewing and slurping. "Uh...does anyone understand what those two are talking and do they actually understand each other to begin with?" Usopp asked no one in particular.

They watched as both of them wiped their mouths and give a huge barf before swinging their arms over each other's shoulder and laughing. "I would say that we have two Luffy's now..." Sanji sighed in depression at the thought of the excess of food he will have to prepare to feed the second black hole if he joins the crew.

The Dragon Slayer after relinquishing his lost energy looked at the two giants and the cook with a fierce look that made the three pirates grow curious as to what the strange man intended to- "Thank you for chopping down the dino-sors and cooking for me!" The salmon haired man was on his knees with his forehead touching the very ground he stood a moment back with both his palms on either side of his head, pressed firmly against the ground.

"Gababababa!" The Viking styled fat giant with the blond beard bellowed in laughter. "Don't sweat it friend, you are in the presence of two warriors of Elbaf, it would be dishonourable to let a starving person be unattended to."

"And," Natsu's attention turned to the well built giant known as Dorry. "This was a very entertaining day, thanks to the lot of you that includes the sight of the two of you eating. Gegyagyagya!" He too laughed whole heartedly.

The normal looking cook on the other hand was not very impressed. "Yeah..." He spoke bored as he lit the cigarette that was held between his teeth. "Whatever, you ain't a girl so it doesn't mean shit if you thank me or not."

Natsu blinked at the blonde swirly eyebrow man. "So...like I don't have to pay?" He asked cautiously.

Before any of the Straw hat crew could wave it off, their resident thief interjected. "Of course you have to! That will be one hundred thousand beli!" She had stars in her eyes.

"Belly?" The dragon slayer looked at the woman confused. "What the heck is that?" Yep, another no good bubble headed spender. Why was it that her crew always met people like these?

"Ignore her Natsu, she's like that only!" Luffy swung his arm around the dragon slayer's shoulder as Nami grumbled something about ungrateful rubber people.

"If I may, how were you stuck in that glass in the first place?" The blue haired girl took a tentative step forward and poke in a soft subtle voice, completely unthreatening. Then a little embarrassed chuckle left her lips when she saw the man stare at her with a raised eyebrow. "Sorry, I am Vivi, it is nice to meet you."

Natsu gave a small smile and nodded. "Well, nice to metcha but I am not sure how I got there either..." This was a bit unbelievable to the pirate crew, well, except for the captain.

"So Natsu you want to be my comrade? It will be fun I tell'ya!" Luffy asked with a huge grin on his face.

Natsu grinned back and was about to reply when he froze. "Comrades..." The others watched curiously at the man's sudden change. "Oh no! What happened to my comrades! Erza! Gray! Happy! Wendy! Gajeel! Somebody!" And he was gone, disappeared between the trees, his cries soon disappearing with the many other noises of the forest.

There was an awkward moment of silence within the group except for Luffy who was a bit saddened. "So are we waiting or going? If you guys have forgotten, we have a Kingdom to save." Usopp piped in as Vivi looked down in worry. And with a heavy heart and body, the Straw-hat captain began to make his way to the ship. But all of a sudden, everything stopped; the falling leaves, the smoke, the breeze and the people too.

 _ **Meanwhile...**_

"Dammit! Where the heck are you guys?!" Natsu yelled into the forest, kick and punching all the creatures that came in his way but stopped when he felt a massive amount of dark energy penetrate the atmosphere around him, freezing time. The giant dinosaur he kicked away stopped in mid air without any movement or blink. He knew what was happening, _ **he**_ was here.

"You are finally awake, _my dear little brother_..." The Dragon Slayer's eyes widened in shock at the familiar voice of the last man he wanted to see right now.

"Zeref..." Natsu's eyes turned to golden as a blood red flames entwined by yellow raged around him. **"Fire Dragon-ACKKK!"** Natsu fell to his knees and screamed in pain as burn marks began to appear all over his body. His spell was automatically cancelled as he perched in front of his older brother on his hands and knees with smoke coming of him.

"My my...the first time we see each other after a very long time and you attack me? You wound me." Zeref's creepy smile still remained on his face as he looked at his brother's injured form.

"Bastard...what did you do?!" Natsu yelled in anger as he slowly stood back up, clutching his burned hand in pain.

Zeref gave a small chuckle, annoying the already wounded Dragon Slayer. "Nothing." The answer was so simple and blunt. A trap?

"Bullshit! Then you are saying I got burned my own attack?!" Natsu roared as he gave a fist to the other man's face that created a shockwave on impact, but other than that, Zeref stood unharmed.

"Yes, most certainly it was your own flames that attacked you, but say Natsu, I am a bit curious myself, do you remember how the war with Alvareze ended?" Zeref took a hold of the Fire Dragon's wrist and moved the limb obstructing his view out of his face.

"Of course I remember the war! We were...we were..." Natsu's eyes began to relive his past or at least what he could and last thing he could remember was his battle with Zeref using his father's...

The legendary black wizard watched as the Dragon Slayer clenched his head and his face contorted to an expression of severe pain. "Don't think too hard brother, you were never good at it, so let me help you out a bit." He watched Natsu look him into the eye, suppressing his pain. "All of your friend's are dead."

' _Come find me ok?'_

"NO!" Natsu roared out and encased his fist in the powerful flames that he used earlier and although it burned him inside out, he kept on hammering the older man who seemed to have no effect whatsoever. "It's a lie! Take it back! Take it back!" He screamed as he increased his punches until his body finally gave out to pain and mental exhaustion.

"Okay, if you want me to say that I can say that, they are alive now, but they died in the past. You will meet them in the near future Natsu, but you will be in for a surprise." Again that creepy grin.

"What..?" Natsu weakly asked.

"Anyway, I didn't come here to inform you of some humans who were once your friends, I came here to give you a little warning so listen well," Zeref leaned down mockingly. "The other six Dragon Slayer's gave up their magic to reenergize you, and hence these symbols on your body, not to fight me, but to fight Acnologia who came uninvited, your power mixed with the already unstable Ethernano that your body is made up of, merged with those six's powers, your body flushed out the antibodies that were meant to prevent dragonification." Natsu's eyes widened but he couldn't lift his head as his brother's foot was atop.

"No..."

"You see Natsu, you are worse than me, why? Because, due to yours and Acnologia's action in Fiore, around four billion people died, a quarter of them from both of your breath attacks, which ultimately sealed the two of you away and the remaining three forth due to Earthland's plates shifting." Natsu was a little confused, and the dark wizard knew it. "It means both of your unstable magical powers reshaped the world."

Now Natsu wasn't a person who studied, but even he knew what earthquakes could do to people and if what the evil man said was true then...

Zeref chuckled a little at the silent man under his foot who stopped resisting. "But you did help this world in a way." He smiled when he picked up Natsu's heartbeat quicken. "Don't get your hopes high though. What you did killed a lot of people, even more than me, but by doing so, the residual magical energy has merged with this planet, making it stronger than Earthland and in doing so, and it's more than enough to be our final battlefield."

The feeling of his lungs beginning to be squeezed finally made the air flow lesser and lesser to the salmon haired man, who finally stopped his thrashing and asked as much calmly as he could. "Where can I find my friends?" Zeref stepped off Natsu, the latter let out deep pants from being restricted of his air supply for so long.

Zeref took a step back from the dragon slayer who sat crouched as he panted and looked away into the ocean. "You can find them if you journey with that boy named Monkey D. Luffy, but you won't be able to reunite with them, at least not the way you think." Again his weird grin made the weakened man cringe in despair.

"What do you mean by that?" Natsu looked at his brother with much accepted confusion.

But the Black Wizard was not interested in helping the young brother more than he already was. "I hope you have developed at least a little of resistance that motion sickness of yours, makes me want to almost pity both you and Acnologia." Almost, that was the keyword, and Zeref chuckled at himself for his small joke.

Without even so much of a glance, the older Dragneel turned and began to walk away, and then he halted his walk, but didn't turn around to face the kneeling man on the burnt forest floor. "Before I depart, I must say one thing, do not rely on your emotions to call out the strength in your flames, because right now, your body not only just contains your normal two or three magical chambers; but over a dozen of them. Not that you would need to fight seriously anytime soon but I recommend you get a hold of yourself at the earliest." And he was gone.

Natsu numbly fell on to his back, taking in all the things his immortal enemy revealed to him. 'So something did happen after I met him...I used that one time deal...but then the book...then...then what?" He got up slowly.

 _ **Are alive now, but they died in the past.**_

 _ **Six Dragon Slayer's gave up their magic to reenergize you, and hence these symbols on your body.**_

 _ **Reshaped the world.**_

 _ **You can find them if you journey with that boy named Monkey D Luffy.**_

 _ **Monkey D Luffy.**_

Natsu ran through the forest back to where he started. His mind was stuck where his brother was 'Monkey D. Luffy!' His face sprouted a small smile. 'Don't worry guys! I'll find you no matter what! And we all will go back to Fairy Tail.' His blood pumped through his veins like never before, the feeling when he came back to his friends after the yearlong training time.

As he ran, he could feel his injuries disappear like pencil drawing getting erased and when he reached the sight he saw the two giants standing on either side of the ship. "Ship...great..." But he knew, if he hesitated, they would be long gone for him to catch them. With a huge shout he let his words fly. "Hey guys! Wait for me!" Although a little pale, Natsu swallowed his fear and leaped into the Going Merry and landed softly on the deck.

"See! I told you he would come!" Luffy yelled out excited at the dragon slayer's sight. "Are you ready to set sail under my command?"

"Aye aye Captain!" He felt nauseated but not enough to fall down and drown in misery, after all his friends are waiting for him. Fairy Tail is waiting for him.

 **To be continued?**

 **Please read and review. Criticism appreciated, no flaming, it's very boring.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: A little Knowledge and a Doctor**

The sea was calm and the wind was blowing in the direction of their need and with the weather clear with milky white clouds, a rare moment in the ferocious Grand Line and the crew's navigator was not going to waste it. "Next stop the Alabasta Empire!" Nami informed her group as she fixed the ship's direction.

The dragon slayer's eyes widened at what Nami informed him and whipped around. "Alvareze Empire?!" Natsu yelled out in shock from his spot at the starboard of the ship. The constant battle to keep face from being sick and the bile that threatened him made his sense of hearing dull, why couldn't it be his nose?

The blue haired woman was swift in correcting the man. "It is Alabasta Mr. Natsu, the country of sand. It is the kingdom I come from." Vivi corrected the Dragon Slayer politely. Natsu blinked a few times before nodding his head and letting a sigh of relief.

The giants were kind enough to send them flying over the Island devourer goldfish and although the Fairy Tail mage was a little woozy, he still managed to keep his lunch from coming up. "So why are we going there?" Natsu asked with utmost sincerity.

"To save Vivi's Kingdom!" Luffy jumped off his favourite seat and plopped next to the curious Dragon Slayer, once again making the latter curious about the Rubber man's power. "Pretty big right?"

"So how does this work, from whom are we saving Alabasta?" Natsu curiously asked the Captain. "And do I have to call you Captain all the time?" He added as he stared at the Rubber Man with a questioning look.

"Nah!" Luffy waved off. "Recognizing and believing in me is enough." As easy going as ever, the Captain good naturedly laughed it off.

"Sure thing Luffy!" Natsu gave a grin with his slightly pale face that was slowly growing worse as the sea began to get a little wavy on each passing mile.

"You should call me Captain, rookie!" Not being one to miss shining, the self proclaimed Captain of the ship, Usopp jumped in with his fists on his hip and his eyes looking at the horizon with a broad smile and the wind waving his-

"Aye aye Captain Rookie!" That wasn't right. And to add to that burn, Vivi and Nami began giggling at the dragon slayer's look of honesty. Oh how wrong were they to think he was honest in the least.

"Well well, Rookie huh?" Nami gave a small smirk. "You got some real guts to reveal your true name Rookie!" Natsu chuckled at the man's antics and the inclusion of his new comrades into the fun.

"Hey! It's not Captain Rookie! It's Captain Usopp!" The shamed man yelled at the pink headed man who simply laughed.

"Whatever you say...Captain Rookie..." Natsu gave a mock salute and quickly left the fuming sniper and turned towards Vivi. "So what's the deal again?" His voice becoming a little serious as the situation demanded it, even Luffy went quiet.

The smile on the blue haired princess died and she looked at him with sadness in her eyes. "We are saving the Kingdom from an organization that wants to overthrow the government there through a rebellion manipulated by their leader. Thousands will die and even more will lose their livelihood." Vivi had her lips trembling.

He remained expressionless for a moment as Vivi had her eyes planted on her feet in helplessness. "So whose butt are we kicking?" Natsu asked as he drove his fist into his palm, creating a small shockwave.

"Well we have another knuckle head added to the group..." Nami sighed but listened closely to the Princess.

"The organization that I infiltrated, Baroque Works was generally seen as a secret bounty hunters cult or an assassination hub, but in truth they were created with the sole purpose of overthrowing our government, it is headed by..." Vivi took a deep breath. " **Crocodile**..."All aboard the ship gasped except for Zoro who was fast asleep; their eyes popping out of their sockets in shock, this included Natsu.

" **It is lead by a crocodile?!"** Right, the crew shouldn't have expected much from their Captain and now the new recruit too.

"No you idiots! A crocodile can't lead an organization!" Nami yelled at the two, scaring the two poor souls who were a little slow with the terms.

"But she just said-" Natsu began to start a small protest, testing untouched waters.

Nami's glare cut him off, scaring him further. "I know what she said! Now zip it!" She made a motion of zipping her mouth.

"Wow she's scary..." Luffy whispered loudly to his crew mate with just his palm shielding his face as the navigator began to fume.

"Tell me about it..." Natsu responded alike with his own palm protecting his face from the fuming Orange haired girl.

"Sometimes I wonder if she's really human..." Luffy added on.

"Well she kinda remind me of one of my friend, Lucy, she get pissed off at everything I say and use too many hard sentences..." And Natsu compared, getting a little feeling of Lucy from the navigator.

"Will you two dimwits shut up?!" Nami roared again, silencing the duo before taking a few deep breaths to calm down.

"Shame on you two for stressing sweet Nami!" Sanji placed the snack dish in front of the orange haired woman and jumped to attack the two culprits in his perverted sense of justice which soon turned into a brawl between the three...until that awful moment where Nami used her power as the disciplinarian on them.

"Wow...she has no mercy..." Natsu moaned as his nausea began to climb back more, the other two were beaten more brutally than him; maybe his dragon nature protected him?

Nami sighed in frustration. "Anyway, Crocodile is a name of a Pirate, well in this case a Pirate War Lord, there are twelve in total, and are extremely powerful, they ally themselves with the World Government to keep some balance. And this just makes our task even harder..." The three slowly got up.

The cook slowly got up, not at all angry for being beaten up by the girl, in fact very happy. But he didn't let his pleasure take him too far as he let out the knowledge he possessed. "As Nami said, apart from Crocodile's title, he also held a large sum of money as bounty on his head which means he's very powerful. Also, there may be more than a handful of powerful underlings with him, especially that hottie who showed up that day!" And Sanji was blown away with his regular twirling of excitement.

The Dragon Slayer looked at the man who reminded him of his perverted old guild master and gang for a moment before turning to the sniper who placed his piece. "But we can avoid all this and just let Vivi handle everything with the royal army!" Usopp spoke, trying to persuade his group from this suicidal mission. And Natsu knew he was lying from his scent. A man who is afraid and still wish to fight?

The Dragon Slayer took in the detail and thought back a second. "Hmmm well this ain't my first Rodeo." He watched them all look at them curiously, except for Zoro who, although awake, silently made his way to the back area of the ship. "Although the situation may be a lot different, the saving part is pretty much the same."

"Wow! You saved a kingdom before?!" Luffy exclaimed in shock. "Which one?!"

"Well it can't be considered saving, because all we did was fight all the dragons that came from the past lead by an evil version of one of my friend from the future." The sound of crickets was heard between the crew, except for Luffy who was beaming with excitement.

"Well, guess Usopp got competition." Sanji joked, making Nami and Vivi giggle but the Dragon Slayer remained with his honest look.

"That might have been one heck of a fight! Mhmmm Dragon meat..." Luffy had drool coming from his mouth.

"It wasn't a fight..." Natsu's voice grew darker, causing all of them to stop their own thoughts about him. "Although there were seven Dragon Slayers, including me, not a single one of us were able to slay one dragon...and if not for me defeating Rouge and the Eclipse Gate, we all would have been dead..." His eyes held a faraway look.

"Well you'll eventually become strong! Anyway, what kinda Devil fruit do you use or do you use one at all?" Luffy cheered on, changing the subject. A smart move if you ask his crew.

"Devil fruit?" Natsu looked at him in confusion.

"Guess you don't have it, well those are magical fruits that give people special powers like this." Natsu watched Luffy stretch his arm towards where the snacks for the girls are and took the entire bowl to his lap.

"Whoa...that's awesome!" Natsu watched with stars in his eyes. "Well..." His smile flattered a little. "I can't do that but I can use Dragon Slaying magic." He lit up his fist carefully with deep red flames.

"Holy cow!" Luffy exclaimed. "I didn't know there could be two Devil Fruits of the same type!" Nobody understood that comment, and the person who commented being Luffy, was ignored.

Natsu chuckled lightly. "Well this isn't an ability gained by eating a fruit, it's kind of taught to me by my dad." He played with the strange red flames that formed into a small ball at the tip of his finger.

"A logia user..." Nami stared at the flames astonished before shaking her head and stared at him cynically. "But it still doesn't explain why you were in glass, how did you even survive?" To this Natsu just shrugged at the woman's question.

"I am not sure..." He began; his face losing colour rapidly. "But from what I do know, I was in another war a while back..." Natsu tried to remember what happened after his little confrontation with the enemy leader. "This was one was lead by another nation," Luffy made an attempt to listen, but as his attention spawn was really low, there was no use.

Vivi asked, softly after the dragon slayer's silence was getting tenser. "Who did you go against?"

Natsu raised his head and looked at the heiress. "Alvareze Empire." He answered grimly, and again there was confusion in the crew, until Vivi spoke up.

"Natsu, you spoke of that nation before..." The princess of Alabasta spoke a little suspiciously, making the crew turn to face her with interest, apart from Luffy who was already in the process of fishing.

"Yea, why? You know the place?" The dragon slayer asked, now himself interested.

"It seems I know, but I have no recollection of that nation ever going to war in the past eight hundred years..." She stared off into the sea in thought. "That nation is a very big mystery to the general public." She started. "It is said that, it is independent of the World Government's control and the only thing I know is that, if Mariejois is the heart of the Government, then Alvareze is the mind, all our plans are actions are to be reported to them."

"Such a place exist?" Nami quizzically asked the blue haired princess who nodded in affirmation.

"It is impossible to think that there will be a place higher than that 'holy land'." Sanji spoke in distaste. He wasn't a good waiter if he couldn't even pick up the small bit of good information that comes into his old restaurant in the form of gossips and pirates.

"Well." Natsu let out a sigh as he sat down on the side and leaned on the wood. "We all seem to be on the same page when it comes to Alvareze and its allies." He closed his eyes, trying to sleep through the next couple of days till they find solid hard ground.

A few day passed and things just turned for the worst after their little encounter with Mr. 2, the cross dresser. "Nami, can you sit up so we can wipe your face?" Sanji asked with utmost care in his voice.

"Maybe you should give some meat to her?" Luffy suggested with a curious look as he loomed over Nami's head with a fascinated look. "So Nami, how does it feel to be sick? Does it make you feel gooey?" Too busy with drowning in his sadness, he failed to remove the pest from the fallen navigator.

In his miserable state of mind, the cook of the ship was very much proclaimed himself as a failure for his inability to help his love. "No, although meat is nutritious and I reserve the best food for Nami and Vivi, it is proven that it's not going to settle with food...and now that you mentioned I haven't had a fever before either." He paused from his misery and thought back to the time when he was stuck on that rock with the old man.

From the other side of the black haired captain, a pink head slowly loomed over the sick woman. "Come to think of it, apart from my motion sickness, I never had a fever, so how does it feel?" Natsu loomed from the other side.

From the head of the bed, the long nosed face of their sniper slowly took its spot. "Yea, me neither." Usopp added sincerely as he too stared at Nami. The last person he saw sick was his friend back home and before that his late mother. 'Come on Nami, you can't give up.' He gritted his teeth in anger.

Crowding around a sick person was the last thing needed, and her blue haired friend was thankfully there to say that. "Will you all please be quite, a fever at 35 degree Celsius is not something to joke about, right now, Nami would be feeling a lot of pain throughout her body, and we need a doctor fast!" Vivi scolded the lot who bowed their head and stood like children in front of her at the side of the room against the wall.

And then that question came, the one everyone who can't be termed as human was afraid due to their lack of knowledge about sickness. "Is Nami gonna die..." All heads turned to a crying Sanji who had tears flowing out of his eyes like a waterfall. "Well is she Vivi...?" The Alabasta princess was at loss of words. Natsu, Usopp and Luffy held their breath, awaiting the woman's answer.

Shaking her bafflement off, Vivi focused on Nami, unable to face her friends who were looking at her for an answer that she did not possess. "It must be from the climate change..." Right now is not the time to lose hope, she chastised herself. "The one obstacle that all sailors who enter the Grand Line will crash into sooner or later, is the sickness caused by abnormal climate..." The men folded their arms, well, Luffy, Usopp and Natsu anyway, as Sanji was still a weeping mess. "No matter how strong you are, helplessly dying at the hands of such illness is a common occurrence here in Grand Line."

That didn't go according to plan either for Vivi, oh who was she kidding, even though she has broken the chances of death being there in the lightest of ways, they were all in chaos. "SO SHE'S GONNA DIE!" Luffy yelled out, his eyes popping out of the sockets as he shouted in shock.

The shocked Dragon slayer and the Sniper stared with mouth agape "NO WAY!" Natsu joined with an equally shocked face along with Usopp.

"NOOOOOO!" Sanji cried harder.

"Will you all shut up!" Vivi shouted in anger, once again freezing the men.

"Hey look! Nami's getting up!" Natsu cheered as he saw the said orange haired woman struggle her way up and hunch over slightly, exhaustion clear from her outlook.

But the captain didn't see it that way. "She's fine!" Luffy joined in on the celebration with Natsu.

The princess was quick on her feet in response to Nami's sudden action. "No she's not!" Vivi yelled at them, making them go silent immediately. "Nami stop! You shouldn't get up!" She instructed, but Nami didn't budge until she had her legs out and her feet touch the wooden floor.

"Vivi...there's a news paper on my desk..." She stated weakly piping everyone's attention. Reluctantly the princess slowly walked over to the desk and saw the said news paper. But upon picking it up and reading the front page, she let out a horrified gasp making all heads turn towards her.

"What is it Vivi?" The Sniper enquired at the sudden action while Natsu quietly left the cabin, a little wobbly from remaining in a ship for the past three days. And the last thing he wants is to gag or hurl inside the room of a sick person, especially when it is the navigator.

"It's about Alabasta...three hundred thousand soldiers joined the leagues of the rebellions..." She nearly crumbled to the floor but the cook was fast enough to catch her before she hit the ground. "That was three days ago..." The situation has truly turned for the worst.

Natsu didn't bother to pay anymore attention as he quietly left the room and closed the door and leaned on the railings in the front and looked down on the wooden deck. "85, 86, 87..." Groggily looking to the side, he saw his green haired comrade lifting weights that were quite heavy to belong to a normal man.

His eyes landed on the three instruments that were tied to the side of Zoro's hair. "You use swords huh?" Natsu quickly began to distract himself from the bile rising from his stomach. And what better way than to talk.

"Yea..." Zoro gruffly replied, not even bothering to pause.

"Three swords huh? That's cool, but I seen crazier. Come to think of it, she maybe the only one to use swords like that..." Natsu shivered comically at the thought of his red haired comrade. But it did manage to get the moss haired man's attention and distract the dragon slayer from the movements of the ship.

"Who?" The Swordsman's question brought him back to the Going Merry from Fairy Tail.

Natsu looked at the man in confusion before it clicked. "Oh! Uh Erza, Erza Scarlet." Natsu smiled at the sound of her name from his own lips after so long. "She is unbeatable, she uses like a thousand swords and many armours...every opponent she faced has cringed after the first five seconds...and I haven't beaten her yet..." He gave a small smile at the thought of his dear friend.

"You use a sword too?" The dry voice of the Swordsman who looked at him with interest snapped him out of his thoughts again.

The son of Igneel chuckled a little. "Huh? Nah, I do it the good old fashion way." He cracked his knuckles and drove the fist into his palm.

"Whatever." Zoro let out a sigh and turned back to his exercising but not before informing the Dragon slayer of the one thing he didn't want to be interrupted. "Let's get one thing straight," Satisfied with the Dragon Slayer turning to him, he continued. "In this crew, if we come to battle anyone using a sword, I will be the one fighting them." The man looked at him with determination in his calm eyes that hid a storm.

Natsu stared at the man for a moment before a huge grin sprouted out. "Copy that. I can always respect a guy's need to improve his own strength; but let me tell ya this." Zoro gave a glance at the pink head. "I ain't gonna sit around and wait for you buddy, if you want to fight, you better get over there before me."

Zoro didn't speak for a moment at the condition set by his comrade. "I think we are gonna get along just fine, Natsu." There was a smirk on his face which the Dragon Slayer returned in full. Well there was no force in the world that could stop a man determined to fight-

Except a wobbly sick Nami who came out of the door behind him and hit the swordsman right across the head in anger and annoyance. "What the hell were you doing all this time?!" You can hold that thought, everything except a bossy woman.

Her cheeks flushed from the fever and her breathing was laboured. "What! I kept a lookout on the ocean! It's clear isn't it?" Zoro exclaimed in anger, but paused when Nami leaned on the wooden wall, the skin on the arms was as pale as a rose, and without delay, her legs gave out and fortunately for her, she fell into the dragon slayer's arms.

"You okay?" Natsu asked concerned as he lightly supported the sick girl.

Ignoring the concerned Dragon Slayer and her current position, she continued her verbal assault. "Idiot! It's not just keeping it clear! You need to steer in the Log Pose's direction!" Nami didn't object to being held as she barked out orders to Zoro who barked out the same order, only louder to the crew. "I have a feeling that there's going to be wind coming from ahead..."

The door once again opened to reveal his captain, cook and sniper getting out seeing the scene and providing Nami with assistance, the latter was just an excuse if they get scolded. "So what did we miss? Where are we?" Luffy asked with an excited grin before his eyes went to Nami who was being held by Natsu. "Hey Nami, how ya feelin-" The poor boy was pushed off the railings and landed on the starboard.

"Unhand Nami right now you sexual predator!" The cook, as expected of him, wasn't happy in the least bit upon seeing his Nami being held by a stranger. Wow, that was cold. He brought his powerful leg from the side to Natsu's forehead. The dragon slayer didn't move nor made any attempt to shield his body.

The wind blew his salmon locks harshly as the foot stopped an inch from his nose, his expression never changed as he stared at the shoe clad foot of the man. "It's kinda stinky, will ya move it?" Natsu tilted his head to the side with a disgusted face.

No dialogues could be exchanged as a smirking Zoro walked over and pushed the blonde. "Start moving cook," The blonde was about to protest. "Nami said we need to course correct." And he was a swirling mess, following the girl's orders as she was taken to the helm.

Sanji after unfolding the sails with a grumpy look for being ordered around by Zoro looked at Nami who came to stand on the deck after correcting the course. "Nami, I know you are doing this for Vivi's sake but please don't push yourself too much!" He spoke in genuine concern

"I said I am fine!" Nami shouted in anger and Natsu kept quiet from telling that she was literally using him as her legs.

The door opened behind them revealing the Princess of Alabasta. Vivi got the attention she desired as everyone had stopped their works and had their eyes on her. She took a deep breath. "I know it's not my place to demand anything, especially when I am just a passenger of your ship, but with the situation in my country turning for the worst, I want to get there as soon as possible." Her face was stern and did not display any form of weakness. "Not a single moment can be spared, that is why I have to ask this vessel to head for Alabasta at the fastest speed." Her voice held grace authority and plea as she looked at the crew with a straight face.

Nami gave a small sympathetic smile. "Of course, just like we promised." The rest of the crew wasn't that enthusiastic as Nami from Vivi's sudden change, not even the perverted Sanji. After all, that meant forsaking the life of-

"Thus, we need to find an island with a doctor immediately." Everyone's eyes widened. Never mind what they thought before. "We have to see to it that Nami gets better as fast as possible, and then head for Alabasta!" Grins came over Natsu and Luffy's face first. "That will the only way the ship can sail at the fastest speed right?" She turned to the Captain for his opinion and was not disappointed in the least.

"You bet! Can't get any faster than that!" Luffy stated with assurance. Natsu may not know what's so big with a navigator in a ship and its fastest speed, but he sure was fired up to get Nami all better soon.

The sniper, still with a little doubt spoke. "You sure? You are the princess and all..." Usopp questioned with narrowed eyes.

"Exactly, without Nami we will be going in a goose chase!" Vivi replied boldly and the long nosed man couldn't help but smirk at the woman approvingly.

Sanji had hearts coming out of his eyes as he leaned forward with his hand clasped together from the top of the mast, displaying his gravity defining strenght. "I have fallen for you all over again!" He screamed out

Zoro didn't bother to look. "I like your guts." The swordsman jumped off his finished sails and landed next to the dragon slayer and Nami.

"Me too, you are a smart girl V!" Natsu cheered and was about to jump up but quickly settled when he felt the discomforted moan from Nami who was in his arms but she gave a small smile, and that was all before she fainted into Natsu's arms. The Dragon Slayer took the poor girl back into the cabin where a sad Vivi helped him get her settled back into the bed.

 **The next day**

The weather changed drastically once again and from sunny to stormy, it went straight to artic temperatures. The Grand Line was truly a mystery for the crew. And from his few days aboard the Pirate ship, he understood that every member had to do something, and considering the fact that they were in the Grand Line, it was little choice, it was either work or die.

"Look guys! Snow angels!" Luffy and Usopp stopped to see Natsu lying on a pile of snow waving his hands and legs. Natsu, Luffy and Usopp were working with shovels to get rid of all the think snow that was falling on the ship, well that was their duty until they saw that the first guy has abandoned his post.

"What the heck are you doing! Luffy do some-" Usopp, the only one having a little bit of common sense yelled at the pink haired man who didn't even wear anything more than his raged up vest and trousers. But he slapped himself when he saw the Captain too has joined the fun.

"Hey guys, I think I see a guy walking on the ocean..." This made all of them rush to Zoro's side; the two children in the group were excited very much to the point they were trying to grab the binoculars from the mosshead.

"Wow! Let me see!" Luffy jumped up and down next to Zoro with one hand the binoculars.

"Hey! I was here first!" Natsu protested while holding the other side until the instrument broke into two.

Upon looking through their scopes, in fact, they found a man atop the ocean without any boat or ship nearby. And when the ship was a few feet away from him they stopped and looked at the weird looking man who had a strap attached to his back with large arrows. "The weather is rather cold don't you think so?"

There was a moment of silence. "Yea, come to think of it, it is..." Luffy agreed as he nodded his head and looked at his comrades who voiced their opinion.

"Yea, yesterday was kinda stormy, and now all of a sudden it's chilling." Usopp commented on the stranger's strange question.

"Exactly, I was like just getting used to all that water and stupid motions...suddenly, it starts snowing and the ship's steady again! I mean, what the heck! This could have happened a week back!" Natsu was rather in the mood of complaining, and soon enough, their discussion made them forget about the stranger.

The stranger watched the ordeal without any expression and spoke. "Very well, prepare yourselves." Zoro raised an eyebrow at the man's word. "You have been ambushed!" And a giant oval ship came from underneath the ocean in front of them. "This is our ambush ship Tin Can King!"

The sudden intrusion of the strange ship caught all their attention from their small discussion. "What the heck is that?! A melon?!" Luffy screamed out at the odd shaped ship, but the pirate flag with the skull having a crown let them know that the ship was a pirate vessel.

"We have been ambushed?" Natsu asked confusedly, not understanding what kind of ambush was this. Sanji looked at the scene and placed the hot coco down.

The captain turned with a blank face that showed his own confusion. "Guess so, I mean that guy said so himself." Luffy shrugged.

Natsu looked at him for a moment before turning to the enemy ship. "Yea...we all, this type of ambush is new..." He sighed.

That's when the strange ship opened from the sides and dropped planks on to the Merry, followed by a lot of armed men, surprisingly well dressed for a bunch of pirates came into their ship and surrounded the crew with guns pointed at them. Followed by this was a fat man who had a piece of meat on a knife and to make it worse he ate the mean along with the knife.

"Wow!" Luffy had his eyes pop out in fascination.

"It hurts just by watching him!" Usopp cried while Sanji and Zoro narrowed their eyes.

"Damn! Are you a dragon slayer?" Natsu yelled in shock, remembering Gajeel who used to do the same.

Ignoring all of those things being said and asked in his direction, the fat man spoke with authority of snot nosed brat. "We wish to head for Drum Kingdom. Do you have an Eternal Pose or a Log Pose with you?" There was silence in the ship after the question was asked.

"No." Sanji answered flatly as he folded his arms and stared at the fat man in boredom. "We have never heard of that place either." The fat man raised an eyebrow at the swirly eyebrowed man.

Finally, the feeling of being invaded reached the slow captain of the Merry. "Now get the hell out of our ship!" Luffy shouted in annoyance. The fat man and his crew didn't listen, obviously and they kept their positions like that for a few seconds.

Finally a small evil chuckle was heard from the fat man. "Oh don't be in a rush, if you don't have what we need, we might as well take all of your treasure instead." He placed his hand on the wooden side of the Merry and gave smirk before doing the unthinkable.

 _CRUNCH!_

"What the hell is he doing?!" Usopp shouted in horror along with the rest of the group as the fat man took a huge bite of the wooden side. The next second gunshots were fired and Vivi came out in alarm just in time to see the face of the fat man who she has met before in reverie when she was a small girl. 'Just in time' was the correct phrase as the cold temperature around them quickly disappeared and the snow began to melt fast.

"Ah! That man is burning!" A foot soldier of the fat man yelled in fear as he edged away from the pink headed man, who in fact was burning like a camp fire.

Natsu had bangs covering his eyes as the straw hats and their enemies alike stopped to see what was going on with the pink head. "I may not like transportation, in fact I hate it, but the Going Merry is my home, and no matter how much this ship makes me uncomfortable, it still protects me with a roof over my head...and you just attacked it..." Natsu slowly looked at the man and his eyes faintly glowed red.

"So what are you going to-" The fat glut didn't get to finish as spit and blood came out of his mouth after his fat belly was crushed in by the iron fist which didn't even have any fire on it. The impact soon enough send the man flying like a rocket into the sky and towards the ocean.

Once again there was a moment of silence between the Straw-Hats and their enemies as both parties were trying to take in what had happened. "Damn it Natsu! I was so looking forward to say that and send the guy flying!" Luffy whined, breaking the silence and setting the soldiers into action.

"Oh no! His Majesty Wapol can't swim! Hurry men! Retreat!" The man obviously second in command yelled at his troops who quickly began to scurry back into their weird ship.

"Don't think this is over!" Another one of the retreating leaders yelled, but their threats were very shaky to be considered as threats.

"Yea! Remember us!" Another one yelled.

"We will take revenge!" Yet another.

Seeing their ship sail away fast from their track, the crew of the Merry watched them with awkwardness. "What a bunch of idiots..." Sanji lit another cigarette and began to help Usopp in rebuilding the damaged part, but not before threatening the dragon slayer. "And Natsu! Don't take out the leader so fast next time! I was so looking forward to fight a little!"

The dragon slayer quickly turned to the cook at work."Hey I said that I won't wait around for you to come and beat the enemy, didn't I?" Natsu countered heatedly to the both of them.

"No you didn't dummy!" Luffy attacked back.

Now turning to his Captain he pushed against him. "Yes I did!" Natsu shouted. "I just said that yesterday when we were out over there where V is standing right now!" He pointed at Vivi who sighed in defeat at the foolish men.

He felt something pat on his shoulder. Zoro's sword handle. "You said that to me moron..." He corrected the man.

Natsu had a small tint of red on his face, but swallowing his embarrassment, he attacked. "Oh...well he should have been there too!" Natsu didn't give up anyway but then his nose suddenly twitched. "Land..." All arguments stopped at that.

Hearing the peculiar individual say the term made the princess turn her attention to him. "What?" Vivi asked him in confusion.

Natsu look at the girl with seriousness. "I smell Land, it's far away, maybe a day's journey, but it definitely is land." Natsu answered honestly although everyone except Luffy had a hard time believing that.

"How can you smell something that far away?" Sanji asked the question that was in all of their minds other than Luffy who said to head in the direction Natsu spoke of.

Pointing at his top notch sense organ he gave a smirk. "My nose, it has the power of a Dragon's nose, and come to think of it, that's probably how they get around since they don't have any navigators or anything..." Natsu scientifically thought.

The swordsman grumbled lightly as he began to climb the stairs to the helm of the ship. "Yea no shit..." Zoro went into the cabin room and proceeded to change the course course.

Feeling the sudden change in direction, Sanji yelled from the starboard. "What are you doing mosshead?!" Somewhat surprised at the lazy man's actions..

Zoro let out a tired sigh. "Well he maybe an idiot like our captain." This received a cry of protest from the two he insulted. "But he's still our comrade and we should trust him, besides what other choice do we have?" And so they began to deviate from the course to Alabasta.

"Okay guys, let's go get a doctor!" Luffy cheered.

Usopp gave a swift slap that didn't bother the man the least bit. "Idiot, we don't even know that there are any doctors or at the least living people there!" But as usual, sense didn't work on these kinds of people.

The blonde looked at the darkening sky and sighed. "Well, night's coming guys, let's get inside before we turn into human popsicles." Sanji informed as he escorted Vivi into the cabin followed by the rest.

Soon enough everyone was fast asleep, well except for the Dragon Slayer who was sitting in front of the small window, staring at the full moon. "Natsu..." The Dragon slayer could already tell who it was.

"Yea V?" Natsu turned to look over his shoulder at the Princess of Alabasta.

"Those markings and symbols on your body and face...do you know what they mean?" Vivi asked cautiously.

Lifting up his arms, he looked at the said symbols with examining eyes until he looked up at the woman. "No, why? Do they say something? It better not be something stupid though!" Natsu huffed as he folded his hands.

Stifling her small laughter at the childish actions of the man, she focused on the matter. "If you don't know about it, how did you get it?" Vivi asked curiously.

His eyes immediately fell and his shoulders slightly slumped and his face turned a little pale. "Well, the last battle I fought...my comrades gave me their powers to fight that monster, and he too had these patterns all over his body. Maybe from all the different magics...I don't know..." He let out a sigh and leaned back.

Realizing the memory being too painful for the Dragon slayer, she withdrew quickly. "I am sorry for upsetting you..." Vivi bowed her head a little but Natsu did not turn around.

"Nah, I am gonna find them soon enough! I just know! I can't lose faith!" The words made her look up at the standing Natsu who brightened up as he turned around and clenched his fist. She smiled at the man's adamant belief that didn't waver. Then a curious look came over his face. "So you know what these means?" He pointed at the patterns on his body.

Vivi looked at the patterns more carefully and let out a sad sigh. "Sorry, I don't know how to read this, but if my memory is correct, I have seen this symbol before." She touched his forearms and biceps, feeling it softly, and when she realized what she was doing, her face burned and made a quick retreat of her limb.

Natsu worriedly leaned towards her, bringing his face close to hers. "Uh V, you ok?" The voice brought her back from her daze, making her blush harder. "You seem a little red." Without warning he placed the back of his palm on her forehead.

The natural heat of the dragon slayer's body ignited her entire body, not in a sexual way, but in a comfortable one, all of the cold was gone. 'So warm...' She thought dreamily before clearing her throat and stepping away. "They seem to be Poneglyph like the stone kept hidden in my country. I don't know how to read it though..."

A small wave of disappointment came over both of them before Natsu broke the silence. "Nah don't sweat it. If I was supposed to know this, I would have, it just means it's not time yet." Natsu waved it off casually. "Besides, I don't know what happened in the end either, may I will find all the answers together?" He gave his cheerful Dragneel grin that made the young Princess smile at the man.

The dragon slayer watched the woman's smile turn into a frown. "Natsu, if you don't mind, I recommend you get a full sleeve shirt and cover your body, because, the World Government doesn't like people related to that ancient script and might attack and harm you and your friends..." Natsu wanted to protest but bit it down and gave a small nod in defeat; well he knew a change of fashion was needed.

.

.

.

 _The next day, noon_

The heavy snowing has calmed down and although there were still flakes falling, it was not life threateningly cold. "You know the weather seemed to have calmed a bit although it's still cold." Sanji spoke as he kept watch on the starboard for any signs of land.

"Exactly my point, the more the climate is stable, the presence of an Island nearby is indicated." Vivi said as she too began to look at the horizon for any specs that they missed.

And she was right, on the right side of the ship was a white mass of land with weird peaks sprouting from the base and go sky high. "You are right..." Sanji spoke with the cigarette between his teeth. "I can see land."

"Land HO!" Usopp cried out in joy.

 _Inside the room_

"Hear that Nami, Natsu?!" We are near an island and it's all thanks to you Natsu!" Luffy cheered as he stood up. "In no time we are going to get you both back on the feet." Yes, well, after all the excitement was over, Natsu lost his distractions and was back to focusing the fact that he was on a ship...and the rest was a green face and head inside a bucket.

Pulling his head out of the bucket, the green faced man had tears running down his face. "Just throw me to solid ground will ya..." Natsu cried softly.

"Keep it together will ya?" Luffy laughed at the man and patted his head and quickly got out and looked at the Island that was slowly coming into view, and boy was he excited or not? "Wow! It's a snow island!"

As the Going Merry sailed closer to the snowy island, the crew grew more interested, especially Luffy who loved snow. The Island had a lot of cylindrical shaped mountains and Luffy was already captivated by them to go into adventure mode. "Wow...just what are those mountains!" The Captain asked excitedly asked. "So much snow! Awesome!"

"Look a meltwater waterfall. We will be able to dock our ship there." Vivi pointed out, making the ship turn in the direction. "Guess Natsu's nose helped us a lot." She giggled softly.

Clearing his Throat, Zoro grabbed everyone's attention. "Yea, anyway, we need to see if anyone actually lives in this island and also we need to find a doc. So who's going?" Zoro's voice implied that he was on guard duty.

"I'll go!" Luffy volunteered as fast as lightning, followed by a determined Sanji.

"For Nami, I will scale those mountains if I have to." The cook was not in a joking mood from his voice.

The sniper patted the man on his sweater covered shoulder. "Good go forth my comrades!" Usopp spoke with a shivering body, not at all interested in leaving the ship.

The ship slowly began to enter the small docking area. Although the island was all white, they could still make out the green patches of the trees and a path cleared at one side with lamp posts hoisted. "Stop right there, Pirates!" A booming voice commanded. Now it was clear, this island was inhibited, but from the sound of that voice, not very welcoming people lived here, or it maybe because of their status as pirates.

The Captain, standing on the figure head of the Merry called out to his crew after seeing the group of armed people. "Hey..."Luffy called his crew. "There are people..." He pointed out at the mob of armed men and women who stood.

"Judging by their way of greeting...they don't seem too happy..." Usopp clenched his fist in preparation, which surprised him.

They saw the mob splitting up to give way to someone, and a huge man came into their vision. "You will turn around immediately and leave this island at once." Clearly the leader and the largest of the group, the man was imposing with slick black hair and a goatee with fur and armour covering him.

Knowing things were going south really fast and realizing her friends interest in fighting, the princess quickly made her way to intercept. "Wait please, we are here for a doctor, we have a sick person abroad!" Vivi shouted at the man.

"Those lies won't work on us pirate scums!" One of the gathered yelled at her with his shovel raised.

"This is our country! We won't let any of you run amok on it!" Another followed.

"Now pull your anchor back up and get out or else we will kill you!" And another.

Sanji let out a sigh. "Talk about an excellent first impression..." He threw away his cigarette bud and took out a new one before cupping it so he could light it.

With a shaky hand, one of the gathered raised his gun and pointed at the blonde man in anger and fear. "Don't talk back at us!" The sound of gunshot was heard and without a moments delay, the cook dodged the sloppy attack with ease.

Now they were definitely south. First an island received them grandly, and then after they were off guard, they attack them, now another island just attacked them in the beginning, what's next, them inviting them to their village? "Gah! The fired at us!" Usopp cried out in horror.

Sanji's eyes narrowed as the floor lightly shook from the power of his leg as he landed hard. "Now you have done it..." The killing intent he sent at the attackers direction made the man shake in fear but he did not put down the gun, instead prepared to shoot once again just as Sanji prepared to jump.

 _ **BANG!**_

"Sanji no!" Vivi jumped in front of Sanji and held him back just as the bullet was fired, hitting her.

Blood sprayed on the blonde man's clothes. "Vivi!" Luffy yelled in fear before his eyes lit up with anger at the hostility shown towards his friend. "How dare you!" He prepared to jump.

With the declaration of the fight being on, the leader of the group with the guns yelled. "Prepare to shoot!" The men on the island with guns in hand lined up to take out the threat they created.

.

.

.

 _A little later_

"Finally! I am alive!" Natsu yelled as landed on the snow clad grounds of the island nation. It would seem that Vivi's plan worked and the leader decided to help them. Natsu stopped the celebration when his nose picked up the scent of blood coming from one of his comrades. "Vivi, what happened?! Who attacked you?!" He roared in anger and stared.

The blue haired woman gave a smile. "Don't worry about this Natsu, it was only a misunderstanding." She tried to calm him down. "Besides, we need to let this slide if we want to save Nami." That definitely did the job as his anger deflated with worry.

Sometimes, he needed to let smaller things slide to achieve bigger goals. Don't get the Dragon Slayer wrong, his mind was all set to rip the person ho hurt his comrade and burn him to ash, but with Nami close to a life threatening stage, he was helpless and he wasn't okay with it. "Okay...if ya say it like that then..." Natsu let out a frustrated sigh.

The princess smiled brightly at the young man who simply shrugged. "Thank you, you are a great guy Natsu! Right now we need to follow Mr. Dalton to somewhere warm and get a doctor." Vivi informed as she pointed at Nami who was on Sanji's back, completely wrapped up in warm clothes, which still didn't manage to stop the cold completely.

Natsu looked at the pale face of his sick friend and instantly knew that she did not like the cold. "Well, I don't know about the doc part, but I sure can keep her warm." That came of wrong to Sanji, who immediately reacted.

Snaji, who was carrying her ad the self proclaimed protector of ladies turned around harshly, earing a moan of discomfort. "How dare you think of such dirty things to do with sweet Nami!" He would have kicked the pink head if not for his 'precious' cargo on his back.

"Huh?" Natsu stared at the man confusedly. "You want to get warmed up by me too?" Well that was awkward, but luckily, the confusion was all cleared when the air around them began to get warmer, like a huge camp fire was in the centre of the groups.

"Wow Natsu! You are soooo cooolllll!" Luffy cheered as he stripped of his winter clothes which was beginning to make him sweaty.

Dalton quietly observed the strangers who walked behind him and was astonished at the insanity they displayed through their actions. 'That girl...' He thought as he peeked a glance at the blue headed princess. 'I have seen her before...but where...' His thoughts were interrupted by the noise of their little argument.

"You bastard! Why didn't you do this in the ship?!" Sanji yelled angrily at the dragon slayer.

Nutsu butted heads with the cook. "I was sick you blonde fool!" Natsu yelled back.

Sanji shot back with anger once again. "What kind of pirate gets sick on a ship!?" Sanji yelled back.

"At least I ain't no stupid pervert!" Natsu countered. The bickering went all the way till the group reached the village.

The chatter was stopped when Dalton cleared his throat. "Pardon me, but I must inform you that the earlier aggression shown by the people here was purely out of fear." This made them look at him with interest. "A while back, this Kingdom was known as the Drum Kingdom, ruled by King Wapol."

"Oh so the Kingdom does have a name!" Natsu pointed out. "You are such a liar!" He accused the man childishly, and well, Dalton pretty much figured how his and Luffy's brains worked en route to the village.

Letting out a tired sigh, Dalton began. "It did, now it doesn't. This Kingdom was famous for the medical help that was provided by the large number of doctors who used to live here, but then a group of Pirates attacked us, they went by the name of Blackbeard's Pirates." Dalton continued to tell the history with how the King abandoned the kingdom and how he took all the doctors along with him.

"So just to make it clear, you don't have any doctors here?" Sanji, who was the only person apart from Vivi, who listened to this asked. Luffy, Usopp and Natsu were already fighting with snow balls.

"That would be a little incorrect as there are two doctors in this Nameless Kingdom." Relieved looks went over Vivi and Sanji's faces. "But," This made them worry more. "One usually doesn't come down and the other comes down randomly and treats patients and takes something that she seems fit as a payment. It maybe your cigarette or your ship."

And the trio who entered the house after playing in the snow was just in time to hear the last part. "That's one mean old lady..." A newly attentive Usopp accused with Luffy and Natsu supporting him.

They sat inside the man's house drinking the hot coffee provided by him "Yes well, Doctor Kureha and Dr. Porlyusica are the only two who are doctors in this whole nation. And Doctor Kureha and Porlyusica are really old, one hundred forty and eighty one." This made Sanji choke in shock.

"One forty! She's still alive?!" The cook exclaimed.

"Wait, tell me their names again?" Natsu quickly got up.

"Kureha and Porlyusica, do you know them?" Dalton asked curiously.

That name, he was sure he had heard that somewhere before, no he knew that person too. "Porly...Porly...Porly...where have I heard that name before..." Natsu thought as he rubbed his chin.

Dalton seeing the man going purple from the over exertion of his unused brain spoke. "If it may help, she has hair similar to yours..." He pointed out as he poured coffee into his mug.

The pointer Dalton gave made the Dragon Slayer deflate in disappointment. "Oh, then she's not the one I thought it was, the person I thought has pink hair." The group deadpanned, except for Luffy.

Being the all believing Captain of the Merry, he jumped in. "Yea Natsu's hair is Salmon!" Luffy revealed. "Pretty cool right?"

Dalton, understanding the IQ of the two, cleared the confusion. "Yes, well, she has pink hair."

"OH! Well, why didn't you say so? And does she say 'I hates human' and most of the time she's a grumpy old hag?" Natsu asked pointedly.

Dalton was a little taken aback, so was Usopp, Sanji and Vivi. "You know Doctor Porlyusica?" The pirates were startled because of the insult having the potential to create hostility from the village leader.

 _ **SLAM!**_

"Apparently, this brat has a lot of explaining to do." Everyone's attention turned to the door where a tall old woman wearing a long winter coat stood and when she pulled back the hood, pink hair came into view.

"Ah! It's the medical granny!" Natsu jumped up in joy.

"Dr. Porlyusica?" Dalton was confused, no beyond shocked as to why the woman who hates humans and lived in seclusion for years came down from the Drum Rockie now. "Do you know this man?"

Taking a few steps in, the healer grumbled at the overly joyous face of the dragon slayer. "I wish I didn't."

"Hey medical granny! You know where my friends are right? Does our guild live here? Is Gramps here?" The questions flowed from excited bundle of fire, and to no point, annoyed the old woman.

"Sip it brat." She ordered and to everyone's surprise, the rambunctious man was on his knees.

"Yes ma'am!" Natsu sputtered in fear at the glare given by the old wizard.

Without another word, the other Fairy Tail wizard turned around and stepped out, but not before ordering the young man once more. "Follow me brat."

The Straw-Hat crew watched in silence as the Dragon Slayer obediently walk outside, trailing behind the old doctor. There was a moment of awkward silence, until the Cptain broke it. "Have fun Natsu! Don't be late and if you see-"

Once again the surprised voice of the village leader came. "Dr. Kureha!"

"Want to know the secret of my youth?" This was not right in the least bit.

 _By the end of the second day_

Now, the Drum Kingdom was reborn as a free nation and the Straw Hats recruited yet another peculiar individual, a reindeer, Doctor Chopper. And with that said, they were all making a run for the ship from the hundreds of knives that were being thrown at them from behind by Dr. Kureha.

"Dammit! I thought she was cool with the idea of chopper coming with us!" Natsu yelled as he sat on the sledge pulled by Chopper.

The Captain held on to his favourite hat tightly. "I don't know, maybe she thought we were someone else?!" Luffy laughed as he fled with his crew.

"That can't be it you fools!" Usopp exclaimed as he ducked from the knife which nearly cleaved his head off and hid inside the sled, peeking out slowly.

"Hey Natsu! You better not let Nami and Vivi get hit or I will rip you apart!" Sanji called from the front seat.

"Screw you blonde bastard!" Natsu stuck out his tongue, but pushed the orange haired girl andthe princess behind him. Finally they were out of her rage and began to walk slowly through the frozen forest. The sounds of multiple cannons going off came from the castle on the Drum Rockie. "What is that?"

"Doctor..." Chopper had tears coming from his eyes as he looked at the marvellous sight they were met with, the top of Drum Rockie was covered by a huge cloud of pink dust that made it look like a huge tree. "He was right...he was always right! Even here we can make the Cherry Blossom bloom!" He cried into the night.

The pirate crew slowly made their way through the snow and finally reached where they docked Merry. "Natsu! What did that other old lady say?" Luffy asked. "You missed the whole Walop thing! You know, the guy who tried to eat our ship was the lame king!" It was true; Natsu was taken away after they reached the castle with Nami, where Kureha treated her. The Dragon Slayer thought back to his little private chat.

" _Ugh..." A low groan came off the dragon slayer as he slowly sat up from the small infirmary type bed."Where...the heck am I..." Pops came from his back and neck as he groggily looked around the cottage._

" _I was beginning to think you would miss your ship." The sudden voice made him jump out of the bed and clumsily fall on his face. "You are pathetic..." He slowly shifted his head to the side from where the voice came from. There standing with an open book in her arms was the Fairy Tail healer._

" _Where the heck am I medical granny?" He sat up, holding his head as it stung from the inside._

" _In my human free cottage." Her curt reply came harshly._

 _Natsu shook his head and looked at the old woman. "What am I doing here?"_

" _You fainted on the way, as expected, so I brought you for a check up." Porlyusica turned to the side and took her seat on the stool and placed the book on the table. "There's food and vitamins kept in the other room, you will feel the exhaustion of two days without food and water soon." She spoke monotonously, and didn't even bother looking at the boy._

 _Natsu jumped up in shock. "I fainted? And what do you mean two days!" He yelled and was going to continue his protest if not for his stomach growling in protest for the food denied to it for so long. Looking down at his roaring stomach for a second he snapped at the old woman. "Don't think this is over, I am gonna eat now!" And he left to the other room._

 _The meal, although being small, had the effect of his regular calorie intake. Magic obviously. And he was already feeling much better to bite the head of the 'medical granny'. And he didn't have to wait as the said person walked into the room._

 _All prepared to start his rant, the dragon slayer opened his mouth. "How dare-" But he was cut off by the raised palm of the tall old lady._

" _Listen to this carefully boy. Because, right after I say this to you will have to run back to your little crew as they are going to leave immediately." She was satisfied by the silent Dragon slayer who had a tense look. "Let us start with the first row of things; you are not in the same world, at least not in the same time as you lived."_

" _What?" Porlyusica sighed in annoyance, this was going to be harder than she thought._

" _Let's put this in more simple words for your pea brain to understand." She gently massaged her head. "You have been sleeping for fifty thousand years, from the time of actual magic._

Natsu snapped out of his small flash back and stared at an impatient Luffy. "Oh yea? Well she was examining my internal organs or something, said they were only getting used to the power flow after taking a long nap, also she gave me some pills I should take before eating, if I am on the ship so I won't puke'em out and also she said not to seek out my friends because it could be a big problem as they are not who they were! I don't know what that means though!" Natsu spilled the beans rather easily, letting the whole town hear the rant.

"Really? Let's go find your friends too and ask them to join our crew!" Luffy laughed as he made a huge leap and landed next to Zoro in the Merry followed by Natsu who had Chopper and Nami in his hands, Sanji and Usopp.

"Oh and also she said this was top secret and I cannot tell anyone!" Natsu spoke honestly.

"That's so cool! You are keeping a big secret man!"Luffy cheered while the rest of the gang ignored the idiocy and prepared to sail the ship. Jumping to the helm of the ship, Luffy looked at the island one more time. "Thank you Dalton! Kureha, Pink lady and all the others who gave us food! Next stop! Alabasta!"

Nothing was going to stop them now, their Navigator was back on her feet, and the ship was going smoothly with the wind. The crew was well fed and in peek condition and most of all. "And if any of you gets injured or sick, I will make sure to treat to you back to normal! I will put all my effort in helping you in the journey ahead!" Chopper spoke with all his sincerity.

"Relax Chopper, you just make sure you don't get hurt." Nami gave a small smile as she made the serious Reindeer calm a bit. "After all, we are not the navy or anything, we are Pirates." She gave a wink at the small being, cooling him a bit from his sudden sense of duty. And thus the ship was on the move again, this time, to save an entire nation from falling apart from one man's actions, to prevent the bloodshed of over a million people.

 **Edited 23/06/2016**

 **Please read and review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: A little Detour**

The strong currents and a clear sky, more than that a navigator who could feel every sway of the ship, there was nothing more convenient for a pirate crew on a holy crusade to save a kingdom from ripping itself apart. That really sounded wrong.

"So we all know what one of the top dogs of Crocodile is capable of." Zoro spoke out to his comrades who were all gathered around. "And we know what he is capable of, which could be fatal to us." Annoyance quickly came over his face when he saw the two most vulnerable men pick their noses. "I am talking to you two!" He yelled angrily.

The Captain jolted up. "Got it!" Luffy saluted with his most serious face he could come up with.

A little more composed, Natsu got up and dusted his new trouser that Porlyusica gave. "Relax, I got it, all we have to do is infiltrate the city." He cracked his knuckles. "Right?"

The Rubber man's usual grin came back. "And find Coco guy!" He added as he jumped up.

Letting his own contagious grin spread more."And beat the crap out of him!" Natsu ignited his fist before droving it into his palm; the aftershock made the ship vibrate.

"And send him flying!" Luffy finished with an outstretched arm into the sky.

"What happened to saving the kingdom you fools?!" Usopp slapped them both on the head, although it didn't harm them nor did it annoy them as they kept grinning away. Of course the crew knew how crazy their captain was and the last thing they want is another of the same type, well too late anyway.

Growling in frustration, the orange haired navigator grabbed the Straw-hat boy by his shoulder. "Great...look Luffy, you have to listen to this very carefully..." Something in Nami's tone made the poor captain shiver in fear as he quickly sat erect and attentive. The girl let out a sigh of relief; after all she was still a bit tired from the heavy dose of medicine that was pumped into her body.

One thing no one understood was how a normal human girl had the power to discipline the two wild dogs who were nothing less than a force 10 disaster zone. Shaking his head, Zoro cleared his throat. "Hey guys!" A small voice came from the back of Nami, the girl immediately turning around to give the needed attention to the person.

"Yea Chopper?" She asked curiously at the small blue nosed reindeer.

"I stocked the ship with whatever I could get from Drum, but there are still a lot of items that need to be filled back, I know it's a small thing but-" Chopper didn't get to finish as Zoro raised his hand in a motion to stop him.

There was a moment of silence and chopper slightly shook in fear and embarrassment, after all what he said was not- "Then it would seem we need to divide, Chopper is right, this is a fight that could be of great risk to our lives, so we need all the help we can and all preparations must be spot on." The swordsman spoke on behalf of the nervous Chopper.

Nami rubbed her chin in thought for a moment before she snapped her finger. "Then we form two teams, Luffy, Zoro, Sanji, Usopp, me and Vivi will head to where Crocodile is and Natsu, go with Chopper and collect the items we need for the medical room and meet us." This was not the kind of job he wanted. That much was obvious from his annoyed and angry faces as he waved his balled fists in protest.

"Hey! How come even you get to go!" He furiously asked the orange haired girl who stuck out her tongue and laughed at him. "It's not funny! I want to kick some ass too!" He cried in frustration. This was the second time he was denied something major, the first time being when he was so close to getting the title of an S-class, yep, everyone knows what Makarov did.

Giving a mischievous smile Nami placed her hands on her hip and leaned forward. "Well, isn't it obvious?" It didn't have the effect she usually had on men, and she was not sad, because from the course of the past week, she figured that Natsu was just as same as Luffy, maybe a little more informed.

Although not aimed at him, Sanji screamed with his hands over his head and hearts on his eyes at the cute pose Nami stood trying to persuade the Dragon Slayer to her will. "Yea! Nami could do wonders by just being there, and I think I could take out this entire rebellion and Crocodile if Nami and Vivi would give me a smooch!" Well those were the wrong choice of words as his thoughts turned more perverted and blood gushed out of his nose.

"Yea..." Nami looked awkwardly at the blonde who was on the floor with blood leaking out of his nose. "The thing is I am needed there if we need to refill our treasure supplies, because by now I know none of you dunder heads knows how to do that." Her words had the feeling of finality radiating which made everyone agree unanimously. "Besides.." Nami smirked at the pink head. "Isn't it already two hours since you had breakfast? The medicine should have worn out by now." Oh she was going to hell for that.

Natsu's eyes were confused for a moment before they widened and his face turned pale, collapsing limply on the floor. "Damn you for reminding me again..." He cursed, but was thankful about not throwing up his breakfast. But still, the three hours he was able to stay normal and eat to his heart's content and being able to digest it was heaven for him.

Sighing in frustration at the scene in front of him, Zoro cleared his throat once again, bringing the attention back to their present situation. "So it is decided then, the first team will get to Crocodile and then Vivi could take the truth up to the rebellion, while Natsu will go with Chopper."

"Wait!" Usopp called in with slight nervousness. "I think I will go with Natsu and Chopper, to make sure they don't get fooled." He volunteered with a nervous smile as Nami stared at him with a dry look which made him sweat.

Before Nami could insult him, Zoro intervened. "He has a point, although these two are good, they are a lot naive." Zoro pointed at the protesting reindeer and the; would have protested dragon slayer. "And Usopp could make sure they don't get fooled or in our case, captured or killed." That did make a lot of sense and Usopp was more than happy to stick to this new plan. And with that, they all left for their corners to continue whatever they were doing before this.

Green faced and swirly eyed, the Dragon slayer laid flat on his stomach at the starboard of the ship. "Somebody just kill me..." He cried softly as a focused Chopper sat near his head as he mixed various kinds of medicines and chemicals while objectively looking at the open hand written book of his mentor for references.

Upon hearing the comically painful voice of the Fire Dragon Slayer looked at him with sympathy, he was a very peculiar individual who chose an occupation that involved a lot of movements on a wooden structure, evidently making up his greatest weakness, transportation. "Hang in there Natsu, I am trying to see if I can make something that can make you more tolerant." He patted the pink head on the head with his tiny hooves.

Natsu let out a loud groan of pain as he rolled over onto his back and looked up at the sky that was clear as his brain. It was past ten in the morning and anytime now, the sun would slowly come to face him. "Ju...st give me one of those pi...ills..." He pleaded as he looked up with unfocused eyes.

The reindeer stopped his work and looked the dragon slayer with worry. "You know you can't do that, Natsu." He lectured the dead beat man. "The more you frequent that pill, the more easier your body becomes immune to it and continue to act regular like this. Don't you at least want to eat properly when you are in a moving ship and Sanji is serving delicious food?" Chopper knew how cruel his words to the sick man, but it had to be done.

After the small stop at Drum kingdom and his meeting with the old healer, he figured out why Porlyusica insisted on him taking the medicine even after saying that he had better control of his stomach. But now, it was all clear. His organs were not completely active for the past week, and hence his magic only pumped through them in lines, but now with a nourished body, his organs and magic was flowing in their usual pace, which also meant his weakness returned.

Not even having the strength to sob, the Dragon slayer stayed there looking up like a dead fish floating of the surface. "Is it lunch time yet?" He asked meekly.

Chopper popped his head back up with shocked eyes. "You just had breakfast!" He gave a sigh at the crumbled body and began to get back into his medical world.

"Chopper..." The reindeer looked up, a little bit startled at the tone the dragon slayer used. "Can you fly?" The furry person stared at him confusedly before giggling a little.

Stopping his work, the reindeer accepted the conversation opportunity that could help him know more about the Dragon slayer. "I can't swim, much less fly." He chuckled at himself, but gained an interested look when he realized the question. "But why did you ask me if I can fly?" He was not planning to throw him in the air to see if he could fly, right? Chopper edged a little away from the downed pink head.

Somehow, reading the thoughts of the young reindeer, the dragon slayer spoke. "I am not going to throw you in the air, Chopper." His voice, albeit sick, was dry. Letting out a tired sigh, Natsu managed to sit up, leaning on to the side wall of the starboard. "I asked you cus I have a friend like you, he is a blue cat though..." Natsu paused to take in a few deep breaths to calm his raging stomach.

Chopper sighed in relief and dropped his defensive stance, that even he didn't know he was keeping. "What was his name?" Chopper asked curiously.

"Happy, he was a mage too, and my partner. We did a ton of things together, from emptying the guild's food storage to pranks on Erza..." Natsu cringed at the thought of that bold stunt he pulled. "The last one nearly cost me life..." Shaking his head, he gave a weak grin. "But he was a great friend and comrade."

Chopper smiled at his words. "Sounds like a great friend you have there, Natsu." He turned back to his book. "Hope I too can become like him."

Chuckling at the reindeer's words, Natsu spoke. "Oh I can see that you are a lot like him, but how did you end up in this crew, I don't recall seeing you before coming to Drum." He looked at the small crew member curiously.

"Oh well..." Chopper closed his book and looked at the man, slowly starting everything from the beginning of his small accident with the devil fruit that turned him into what he was today.

Looking at the Eternal Pose on her desk Nami wrote down on her small journal about her little findings about the Grand Line. "That's five hundred beli each for the rest of the crew and a thousand for me, of course this comes from their five hundred, and with that the final calculations will be 300 beli from Luffy, 200 from Sanji, 200 from Usopp, 200 from Natsu and 100 from Chopper." Or not, she was just taxing her crew, not wanting to spend anything.

Upon completing her current task, the Cat Burglar let out a yawn in tiredness before looking to the other side of the cabin where the Alabastian princess sat with the newspaper in hand and a serious face. All of a sudden, Nami felt something she didn't feel for the other crew members, compassion. 'Hey! I am a compassionate person!' When it involves money only.

Walking closer to the princess, the orange haired woman peeked over the former's shoulder to see what got her so serious. "Is there something about Alabasta?" Vivi did not immediately respond, as she placed the open newspaper on the desk in front of her.

Looking down on the newspaper, she spoke softly. "No, the rebel forces are yet to make a serious attack..." Letting her fist clench in a show of worry Vivi pointed something on the second page of the newspaper. "Heavy Naval forces are reported to be stationed in the Exclusive Economic Zone of Alabasta..." Her voice carried worry and now it had spread on to Nami's face.

But then something flashed in her head. "So the World Government is involving in the issue?" Nami's voiced echoed uncertainty over the fact of the future events that could change. Right now the rebel forces received a dynamic boost of three hundred thousand soldiers, outnumbering the Royal forces significantly, and now with the Navy involving itself, the Royal forces stood powerful enough to suppress the rebellion, but there shouldn't be a war in the first place! That was the whole point of a pirate crew that took the holy crusade as to prevent this war.

"I pray not." Vivi spoke her mind quietly. "And the news just proves that they do not have the intention to aide Alabastian forces." She hoped at least. Nami came around the back and stood leaning on the desk.

 **WHITEBEARD PIRATES SPOTTED NEAR THE COAST OF ALABASTA, MARINE HEADQUARTERS DEPLOYED TASK FORCE ONE**

"Whitebeard Pirates?" Nami was no stranger to that name that echoed through all the known seas of the world, and their leader, Captain Edward Newgate was someone who went head to head with the late Pirate King, Gol D. Roger, the only Pirate to ever do so and one man labelled as the Strongest Man in the World. This was bad, even if the probability of Whitebeard himself being there is very low; any confrontation between the Navy and those bands of pirates is bound to have a disastrous result. And it so happens to be directly in front of them. "We gotta inform the others."

Nami turned to leave the room, but a firm hand stopped her. "Wait." The navigator looked at the Princess in suspicion of her intention. Vivi's face was unreadable and that was pretty unnerving. "We will tell them after lunch, otherwise they won't focus on what is being said." Nami blinked at the princess's words before realization dawned on her. That may have looked like a joke, but this was a matter of life and death and they cannot have the men act like fools.

The orange haired girl gave a curt nod. "They better eat fast, because in a day's time we will have to make the choice of going around and losing two days or risking it all and going through the pirates and the marines." This was a difficult spot for Nami, she was no way in hell a saint, but Vivi was her friend and Luffy was her Captain, hope you got the latter part.

Soon enough Lunch time came for the ship's crew and Sanji had his hands overflowing even with the help of Chopper who he wanted to use as stew material, much to the reindeer's distaste. All the while, Nami and Vivi kept their celebration to the minimum.

"Quack!" The sound of Vivi's trusted comrade broke the two ladies out of their thoughts and made them realize that the duck was also there and even though he didn't know who Whitebeard was, he knew things were going to be dangerous now.

As attentive as he was for a woman, Sanji wasn't the one who noticed the look of discomfort on the girls. "Hey Nami, Vivi, something wrong you guys?" Usopp's question immediately grabbed Sanji's attention as he teleported right next to Nami, placing his palm on her forehead and then on to his own.

Luffy, Chopper, Natsu, Usopp and Zoro watched the frantic actions of the cook. "Is it the fever Nami? Or does my cooking taste bad? I knew those spices were not-" Sanji's ranting took a stop when Vivi stood up with Carue standing next to her with a determined duck face. "Did Nami's fever spread on you too Vivi?" He was going to hyperventilate if this continues and luckily, the girls did not wish to continue either.

With an accusing look, Natsu leaned a little back from the table. "Nami, it better not be the time joke, because I know that there is more than an hour left for the pill to wear off!" He warned as he checked the small watch Vivi gave him. It said he still had one hour and forty five minutes.

Letting out a frustrated growl, Nami too got up. "The reason why we are like this is because of this." She dropped the newspaper on the empty table that Sanji cleaned within a second. "Look in the second page." Natsu, Zoro and Luffy blinked dumbly while Sanji emerged back from the kitchen.

Getting up off his seat, Usopp took the paper and sat back down. "What's the deal; the war didn't start did it?" He was losing his confidence fast at thought of getting his valuable body into a bloody battlefield. But as he turned the paper, his eyes got curious. "Whitebeard pirates spotted near the coast of Alabasta! Huh?! And the Marines sending people from the Headquarters!" The sniper stumbled back in shock before looking at Nami. "Please tell me we are not going that way and they are gonna fight somewhere faraway from our path!" He pleaded while praying to whatever god out there that he was not ready to depart the world of the living yet.

Nami and Vivi didn't give a reply as they stared at the wide eyed sniper who looked at them in fear. "..." This was more than enough confirmation for the Sniper to let his tears flow.

Holding his head with both hands he looked at the unfazed and confused Luffy. "Luffy, we can't go through these guys!" He cried out. The captain merely looked at him and blinked at his show of rightful fear.

Tilting his head slightly, the Rubber man held a hand over his straw hat and asked. "What's the big deal about Whitebeard and some Navy guys?" This man was seriously too uninformed and uncaring. Usopp fell back, accepting his fate, all the while Nami and Vivi kept their voice down.

Watching the scene getting serious, Sanji lit his cigarette and leaned on the starboard. "From what I can tell, the pirate crew up ahead belongs to a man named Edward **'Whitebeard'** Newgate, the man dubbed as the Strongest Man on Earth." Sanji's dark and serious words shook Chopper and Usopp to no end, but what made them nearly pee were the grinning faces of Luffy and Natsu.

"So we get to fight strong dudes? Awesome!" Natsu stated his side of the grin, but surprising him and the crew, Luffy's plan was more tolerable.

"So we are sneaking through the two groups like ninjas?" Natsu looked at his Captain strangely, he didn't want to fight?

Nami finally took a deep breath and cleared her throat, making everyone go silent. "We can take an alternative route..." She began and Usopp and Chopper began to pray that there would be no further words coming from the orange haired girl. "...but..."

"NOOO!" Chopper and Usopp cried harder, knowing their fates have been sealed again.

Growling in annoyance, Nami lashed out. "Shut up the two of you!" This immediately silenced the two crying men. "Of course we are not going to make a direct confrontation with the skirmish!" Nami's words brought instant relief on the two cry babies. "But," They froze again. "We will lose three days if we go around them."

Usopp stood up with a defeated face. "So either we risk it all and go through the two groups or we risk Vivi's kingdom and let Crocodile win." He sighed in defeat.

Nami let out a sigh and rubbed her forehead. "Although we are not going to go through the standoff, we can go behind one of the groups when they are busy looking ahead." The sniper didn't know what the use was, either way, if the Straw hats spike the interests of either of the crews, they are doomed. "And I say we go behind the Navy." This was just absurd.

And Usopp and the reindeer did no less than express their feeling. **"WHAT?! ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?!"** They screamed in shock. And although this was a shock to them all, Sanji, Natsu, Luffy and Zoro kept it together.

Looking at her comrades who each held a look of confusion or in Chopper's and Usopp's case, fear, spoke quietly. "Look guys, the Navy doesn't really like us," Then she gave a glance at the thirty million Captain who as expected lost interest in the topic and ran away to fish. "ok, they hate us, but the point is, if we pull it off correctly, we will be able to sneak behind them without losing more than a day as they will be too busy to let their eyes off their adversary."

"Nami, I got something to tell you." Vivi finally made her voice be free. "Actually," She looked around the attentive comrades. "This matters to you all." Zoro raised an eyebrow at Vivi's look that showed that she knew something about this whole deal. Turning to Nami she asked. "Have you heard about the **Marine Headquarters** in **Marineford**?"

Giving the princess a confused look, Nami spoke. "Yea, well, isn't it supposed to be the head of all the Marines or something?" The reason for this question didn't make sense

"Exactly." Vivi spoke with extreme seriousness, to the point Carue took a step back in nervousness. "The Marines who are affiliated to the HQ are a lot more powerful than regular Marines, and there is one particular person in the lot, a Marine Admiral who goes by the name Shirokuma." Vivi's voice shook the reindeer and the sniper in fear.

Hugging each other, Chopper and Usopp screamed. **"That sounds scary!"**

"Indeed, I don't know anything more than the fact that he is extremely dangerous and he has three special units working under him, filled with Vice Admirals and Rear Admirals and the one up ahead is the most grotesque of them all, the **Task Force One**." There was a moment of silence between all of them as they took in the information.

From the look Natsu gave her, Nami knew that he did not understand a word. "So we are still doing Ninja stuff?" Well that was something; at least he got a part of it.

Sighing in defeat, Nami spoke. "Yes Natsu, we are doing it in the Ninja way...wait a second..." A bulb lit above Nami's head. "Say Natsu," She began, coyly coming near him, which made the Dragon Slayer fall alert. "How much fire can you make...or more simply, how much steam can you produce?" She gave him a slight smirk, but the pink head remained silent and confused before it clicked.

Giving a smirk of his own, he drove his fist into his palm, Natsu roared out. "I am all fired up!" Finally the beast was about to be unleashed and his first victim was going to be the salty water of the Grand Line. His broad grin showed all of his fangy teeth that glistened white and his fist burned in golden yellow flames. "Ugh-" He fell down face first as the motion sickness kicked in.

Putting that little detail aside, the ship was less than a day's journey to the Kingdom of Alabasta at its fastest speed. With the Captain standing proudly with his stupid grin on the Going Merry's figurehead, one with sea and tide, not only did the Straw Hat pirates have an idea but they had a plan too.

.

.

.

 **Fifty miles away from Alabasta mainland**

 **Exclusive Economic Zone**

 **02:03**

Three navy blue hulled ships with Seagull flags raised and their sails folded stayed anchored three miles away from another group of three ships that hoisted Jolly Roger flags with a moonlike moustache. The dark sky didn't bother the uniformed crews of the bringers of justice and the self proclaimed warriors of the sea from sleeping.

Right now the balance of the Grand Line and the New World was being tested beyond its limits. The commanding Ship stayed a few meters in front of the remaining two ships and the most peculiar feature was the upper hull painted gray with a cross and the letters 'HQ-TF1 Crusader' and those who knew of this ship definitely knew the tale of the commanding officer having wiped out fifteen thousand pirates in cold blood, moreover the person who played a major role in controlling the nuisance created by Gol D. Roger when he revealed the information of One Piece and a lot of pirates set out to find it.

Down in the War room of the ship, a man with raven hair stood in front of the door, donning the standard Marine coat with the insignia of a Vice Admiral. He opened the door firmly and walked in holding a set of printed papers. "HQ is till sending mixed signals and warnings of engagement." He placed the papers on the desk where three other were gathered, all of them looking in different papers or map.

The intrusion of the man made them all look up. "What does the report says?" A firm female voice questioned the man who was obviously her subordinates. While the remaining two, Vice Admiral and Rear Admiral went through the papers.

"So what the control room said was true, we are out of papers." The other Vice Admiral spoke, her voice didn't bring any form of emotions as she looked at the papers with distaste.

Chuckling lightly the male spoke. "Well knowing who our commander is, they seemed it was only right to let her be warned of any action taken today will have dire consequences." He leaned back.

Shuffling the paper lazily, he picked out one note. " _Do not engage until provoked._ " She read out loudly. A few seconds later the paper fell on the waste basket in crumbled form. "What about our Commander?"

The male Vice Admiral took a seat and looked at the woman. "He said to take a smoke." The manner in which he spoke lacked seriousness and the other three seemed to be ok with it. "Knowing the old man, he probably has been in the middle of some orgy." He shrugged before looking up at the person who stood in the middle of the three. "But we are under your command, what you say is what matters to all of us."

The Vice Admiral in front of the desk who the words were directed at stood with alertness; her hands went through the papers in front of her. "Cowards..." Her words held bitterness.

"Hey come on now, we have pirates working with us in this whole justice thing and the old man asked us to not touch Whitebeard unless he attacks first...his crew anyway." The Vice Admiral stood up and walked over to the large desk where the map was placed. "It's your call anyway, but let us wait a day more." Just as he said that, the ships sirens went off.

" **ALERT! ALERT! MOVEMENT SEEN ON WHITEBEARD SHIPS! ALL SAILORS TAKE UP BATTLE POSITIONS!"** The voice of the Captain sounded through the speakers.

"Well about damn time!" A grin came over the Vice Admiral's face, and the room was emptied within seconds as the three major commanders flew on to the deck. Upon reaching the deck, she saw the deck filled with men, some on the sides looking confused and alert while some peeked out the door of the fire control systems of the Marine artillery cannons that were kept in the front which had slightly been turned to target the enemy. While the lieutenant on the Mk V naval gun had his hat removed as he looked at the enemy through his binoculars.

"What is the meaning of this? Captain!" The commander of the Task Force One roared, her hand loosely placed on the broad sword she carried on her hip. All of the zoned out marines jumped at the woman's roar and saluted her while a pair of feet running sounded throughout the now silent vessel.

The footsteps stopped a few feet in front of her and there was a stamp of the foot from his salute. "Yes ma'am!" The Captain was a slightly muscular man of average height with short straight slicked back dark blue hair, dark eyes, a great deal of stubble on the lower part of his face and a thin moustache of the same colour, he wore standard Marine uniform which consisted of a purple formal shirt with a dark blue tie and a white and blue specialist marine jacket that hung over his shoulder.

She looked at him for a moment in disdain. "Well? I am waiting." If looks could kill, the man would have been in a very watery grave.

"Yes ma'am." He answered. "At exactly 0215 we saw the Whitebeard Pirates Second Divisions lead ship, the **Spade** , moved a few meters towards us, but at 0216, they redirected to southeast, away from the Exclusive Economic Zone are in the process of moving." The man replied to the best of his knowledge.

The male Vice Admiral of the group shrugged. "Guess the standoff is over." He turned around. "I am going back to my ship." He curtly spoke and began to make his way.

The senior Vice Admiral of the Task Force didn't seem to take any initiative to stop him. "Set our course back to Head Quarters. We leave at dawn and keep an eye on those ships that scooted." With the orders given, the Vice Admiral was about to retire to her room, but another pair of feet's running stopped her.

This time it was a petite girl, wearing a white full sleeved marine shirt with bronze buttons and the seagull imprinted above the breast. She had spiky blue hair tied by a yellow bandana and specks that covered her hazel eyes. Standing in front of the dominating figure of the Vice Admiral, she brought her legs in attention and gave a hard salute, well to the best of her strength anyway.

"What is it commodore?" The commanding officer questioned, her voice a little less harsh, clearly showing her different attitude towards the girl.

Taking a deep breath, the girl spoke. "Vice-Admiral, ma'am, I have tapped into some suspicious message passed by the Whitebeard Pirates." The Vice Admiral's deep brown eyes widened, before a sly smirk came over her fair skinned face.

"Well, at least someone's proving more useful than all the lot of you trying to play machos." The commanding officer's words made all of the men look down, unable to voice against her. "Inbreds..." She murmured disappointedly at the way her crew acted before bringing her attention back to the young blue haired woman. "You continue McGarden."

This was Commodore McGarden Levy, the master code cracker and top notch navigator, one of the most indispensible part of the Marine system and above all, a Fairy Tail mage, although she remembers close to nothing about what happened in her previous life, similar to Captain Conbolt Macao, who cleared showed his jealousy through his gritted teeth.

"At 0215, there was a small disturbance in our Black Den-Den Mushi as it tapped in on the Spade and it's escort ships, there were a lot of messages being exchanged and at a fast rate, so much that it became like bits and pieces of messages, but I managed to get their patterns and interpret the message." She paused to take out a piece of printed paper. "In all the individual messages they transmitted, there were hints of a package. Either it was a _thing, object, package, property, gift_ , like that." She quoted the terms used by them.

Impressed, the Vice-Admiral raised her eyebrow. "So what do you make of these?" She took the paper her subordinate extended.

"Placing my career on the line," There were comic gasps from the crew who were fans of the little blue haired officer. "I say there is something they failed to retrieve, and that something is very important to them and that if we leave in the morning," Her eyes blazed with determination and courageousness to prove her point. "We will make one of the Navy's greatest blunders."

Now the men shook in fear, as the Vice Admiral closed her chocolate brown eyes, a weird pressure that felt like the Haki the other high ranked officers used pushed them down, but Levy, although sweating greatly, wasn't affected like the rest, except the other two ladies who only leaned back. The thing is, nobody uttered the word failure at the crew of Task Force One, much less directly at their commander, even worse was that it was from their own crew.

This was the first time anyone has pointed out that her decision would be a blunder. "Very well, we will scout for the package."

"No ma'am." The commander opened her eyes in interest. "I am not going to say it is an object but a person." Levy took a deep breath. "If you take a look at the paper, this is not the first time I have encountered the Second Division of the Whitebeard Pirates. The last two times happened three years back when the CP7 was bargaining with them for a stolen relic with a captured member and both those times, the commander of their division was missing and messages were passed on like this and I am afraid I have to say that," She paused.

The crew held their breath as they could already feel the flames of hell that was so close to them. "Fire Fist Ace is on the loose." That one sentence caused panic all around them, at least on the faces of the new recruits while seriousness was all that the old members showed.

The panicked whispers and the fidgeting suddenly came to a halt upon the sound of the second Vice-Admiral who seemed to clearly show her annoyance. "Silence, the lot of you cowards call yourselves marines?!" The woman's hazel eyes flared in anger at the show of cowardice. The woman was slim and busty with long straight purple hair that fell to her lower back and cut in a Japanese princess style.

Under her Admiral's coat that hung on her shoulder, she wore an elaborate blazer with gold and red linings which is open to show a collared shirt and red tie underneath. The cuffs of the jacket were tucked into her white wrist high gloves that were on her arms that she kept folded stiffly. On her legs, she wore a pair of black tights which were tucked into her knee high boots and sat under a short white frilled skirt. And like her commander, she too possessed a blade, but much like her style, the blade was a katana.

This was **Mikazuchi S. Kagura** , or more popularly known among the 'must avoid' list, **The Sea Knight Kagura** , a member of the **Eighteen Holy Pillars of Justice** and the commander of the third frigate ship in Task Force One. A woman who defeats an army without the need of drawing her sword, a woman who's power was seen to be different than a Devil Fruit's.

The Rear Admiral on the other hand had her back towards the other three women as she was looking in the direction of the Vice Admiral who left the Flag ship to retire to his own ship. And much like the commodore, this woman also possessed blue hair, but in no way was she petite, with dark blue eyes, pale skin and a curvaceous figure, she was the total package and without a doubt, the same old Juvia Lockser or in the present timeline, Ocean Queen Juvia, the Rear Admiral directly working under the woman who was personally trained by Vice Admiral Garp.

"So," The Commanding officer of Task Force One turned around, the white light of the florescent tube illuminated her beautiful face with her right eye covered by her scarlet hair. Her figure was slender and voluptuous and this was said even with her custom made Heart Kreuz armor worn and blue pants that hugged her legs and the curve of her hip tightly, letting the world know that she possessed a pair of legs that was worth her kneepads.

Her hand gripped her sword lightly. "Coming here wasn't a waste after all." There was no doubt; she was on the hunt now. This was Scarlet E. Erza, the commander of Task Force One, otherwise known as **the Titania**. An individual who was asked to join the rank of an Admiral over and over, but declined due to her loyalty to the mission she has under took.

With warriors whose powers went beyond reason in their crew, the Task Force One has never failed a mission. And one such mission is what kept her from accepting the promotion. "I will make sure that there won't be a Whitebeard pirate in any waters." Erza muttered under her breath.

"Shall I inform Fullbuster?" Kagura asked the her commander, who in return gave a curt nod.

Taking a deep breath, Erza shouted. "Listen up all of you, from this moment onwards, our mission is to capture the pirate known as Fire Fist Ace and bring him to justice!" She paused to look at anyone who thought they wanted out and saw none. "I need eyes on the water twenty four seven, the man is a devil fruit user and sources informs about him using some kind of of boat like contraption to get around without a ship. Or more clearly, there would be steam and the sound of engine. Can I trust to see you search for him?"

"Uh ma'am..." One of the lieutenant's raised his arm. "Is that what you are looking at?" That was strange; her men were never this efficient. But anyway, turned round to look at the starboard side of the ship in the direction the man pointed at.

Erza's eyes widened when she saw what she spoke of a few moments ago. There was a huge cloud of steam that looked like a large foam wall and amidst it, her hawk like eyes saw a projectile leading the steam and the occasional fire it emitted.

There was a sudden glow of golden light that brought the crew's attention to their Vice Admiral, who was encased in the said light. And when it cleared, Erza stood adorned in black armour with silver trimmings. There was a pair of black dragon like wings on her back and around her neck was a neck guard decorated by several gems and she had her hair tied up in a high ponytail, with two bangs framing her face. On her shoulders she had large shoulder pads, each composed of two silver edged plates one over the other and sported silver crosses on them and high collars.

The silver edged breast plates revealed a fair amount of her breasts and flat belly, with plates flanking her hips and reaching down to her waist guard, composed of very long silver edged plates, shaped like feathers and decorated by silver crosses and finished with black armoured boots.

"Juvia, follow me! Kagura, bring the ships around!" With the orders given, the woman slightly bent her knees and made a titanic leap, the force rocked the ship like a dinghy while the sound of a boom was heard from the Vice Admiral breaking the sound barrier while the Rear Admiral without warning jumped into the water.

Upon Juvia jumping into the sea, a few of the new recruits went over to the edge to see what the Rear Admiral was doing. "What the-" One of the yelled in shock as he stumbled back in shock to see the water shape itself into a dragon made of the sea water and fly over in the direction her commander went.

Throughout the world, there were two kind of ability users, one being the majority are the Devil Fruit users, while a really concentrated number of special individuals like the Vice Admiral and Rear Admiral belongs to a different class of ability users, that the World Government dubbed as Mages.

 **XxxX**

 **As you all can see, I am slowing down the story and bringing more importance to the bonds between Natsu and his new friends. Also, how is Erza as a Vice Admiral? I mean, she is too regal and good to be a Pirate and too important to be a lieutenant.**

 **Also, I have a special announcement to make, College has started for me. Yea, sucks, but the good news is, I only have classes from eight to one in the afternoon and I will dedicate an hour every day for my fanfictions and update them on weekends.**

 **Now, I humbly ask everyone who is reading this fic to please keep it alive by reviewing.**


End file.
